The Silent Descendant
by Rosto'sGirl
Summary: Gabriella has never felt understood. She never thought she would leave the Isle of the Lost, that is, until the prince, soon-to-be king, of Auradon decides the children of villains, specifically her friends and her, should be given a second chance. Will she follow in her father's footsteps? Or will she learn that being good isn't all that bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story here, so please, try to be nice. Flames will not be tolerated. Anyway, this story has been in my head forever, and I felt like it would be a good introduction to the site. Anyway, I do not own Disney's Descendants nor the songs, except the few little insert I make for my OC Gabriella and any other OCs I may make. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Full Summary: Gabriella has never felt understood. A young girl that never knew her family, only the group of villains that took her in and raised her with their own children. She never thought she would leave the Isle of the Lost, that is, until the son of the man responsible for all of the villains, including her father, being sent to the Isle of the Lost decides that the children of villains should be given a chance. Now Gabriella, a girl of few words, is being tossed into a school of Princes and Princesses, and fairy tale good guys. What will she do? Will she follow in her father's footsteps as the hotheaded hunter whose inner self is like the beasts she hunts? Or will she learn that being good isn't all that bad?**

 _Once upon a time, long, long ago, well more like twenty years ago, Belle, the village girl with_ _ **way**_ _too much idiocy, married a horrendous beast that turned out to originally be a selfish, greedy prince, until Belle admitted her love for him. Crazy, right?_

 _Anyway, they invited around six thousand of their personal friends…must have been a big cake. Definitely not a waste of money…_

 _Now, instead of taking a honeymoon like any rational couple, they united all of the kingdoms and Beast got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon…stupid name, right?_

 _Then, he decided to boot all of the villains and their sidekicks to the **Isle of the Lost** , complete with a magical barrier to keep them there. And ya think old Beast would be wary of magic, but nope._

 _Anyway, this is where I live, and yes, I'm not referring to it as a home on purpose. There's no magic, no Wi-Fi, and no…way…out._

 _Or so I thought…_

Across the sea from the dark island known as the _Isle of the Lost_ , a grand castle stood, right on the edge of the United States of Auradon. In this castle lived a royal family…well, _the_ Royal Family of all royal families. This castle was inhabited by King Beast, his lovely wife, Queen Belle, and their son, soon to be king, Prince Benjamin, who was currently being fitted for his suit for his up and coming coronation.

The tailor raised Ben's arm, measuring it as the young man stared out at the _Isle of the Lost_ , turning his head forward obediently when the tailor went to measure his head. Once the measuring tape left his head, Ben's eyes were once again turned to the dark island, eyes sparking with sympathy at the thought of all the children that lived their…abandoned.

King Beast and Queen Belle walked into the room, unaware of the thoughts running through Ben's mind.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned King next month?" King Beast asked, chuckling slightly. "You're just a baby!"

"He's turning sixteen, dear," Queen Belle admonished, sending her son a smile.

"Hey, Pops," Ben greeted, his decision solidifying in his thoughts as his father continued to speak.

"Sixteen?! That's far too young to be crowned King! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least…forty-two!"

Belle paused in putting close on the chest at the end of the bed, turning to give her husband an incredulous look. "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight…"

Beast was quick to think of response to save him, hopefully. "Well, it was either you or a teapot." He sent a wink to his son as Belle rolled her eyes. "Kidding."

Ben chuckled slightly at his parents' banter, before going to step off the pedestal he was on. "Mom. Dad." He resumed his place as the tailor scolded him. "I've chosen my first, official proclamation." His parents smiled at each other, neither one prepared for the bombshell their son was about to drop. "I've decided that the children on the _Isle of the Lost_ be given a chance…to live here in _Auradon_."

The King and Queen looked shocked, Belle dropping a coat as a strangled sound escaped her throat. How in the world did their son come up with such an idea?!

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies…living among us?" Beast demanded, fully against the idea.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones that need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

"Have you?"

Belle set a calming hand on her husband's arm. "I gave you a second chance." The couple shared a meaningful look with each other before turning their gazes back to their son. "Who are their parents?"

Ben took a deep breath, knowing he was going to end up facing opposition at some point. "Cruella De Vill, Jafar, Evil Queen…" Ben paused, preparing for the protests about to come his way. "Maleficent and one child of Gaston."

"Maleficent?! She is the worst villain in the land! And Gaston?! He tried to kill me and steal away your mother!"

"Dad, just hear me out here!"

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes-"

"Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?"

Both parents were silent, looking to each other for approval as their son looked on with hopeful eyes. He was trying to do what they had taught him: to not judge by appearances, but to try to get to know people before he casted judgement upon them.

"I suppose the children are innocent…" With that, Beast turned to head out of the room, soon followed by Belle after she straightened her son's jacket, praising him quietly. They left the room as Ben once again turned his eyes towards the dark island on the horizon.

* * *

A young girl with purple hair and dressed in colors of purple and green was spray painting a silhouette of the evilest of evil, Maleficent, surrounded by green fire with the saying _LONG LIVEEVIL_ in the center. On the back of the girl's purpled leather jacket was a heart made from a series of green swirls that created a dragon of sorts within the different shades of green. Once finished, the girl spun around with a smug smirk on her lips.

 **Mal:**

 _They say I'm trouble.  
_ _They say I'm bad.  
_ _They say I'm evil,  
_ _And that makes me glad._

The girl hopped off the old crate she stood on, strutting forward and between two people, bumping shoulders with one, all still with her smug smirk.

A young man with long dark hair with a red beanie on his head jumped onto a rooftop, a smug smile painting his features with his body clad in a vest with varying shades of red and gold, ripped jeans, fingerless gloves, and black boots.

 **Jay:**

 _A dirty no good,  
Down to the bone;  
Your worst nightmare.  
Can't take me home._

The boy scaled down a nearby ladder, landing on the ground and pushing open a warehouse door. He ignored the annoyed woman he passed, along with the spray painted image of a red and gold genie, Jafar, as he went through the door way.

Another young girl, this one with long, blue hair, dressed in blue and very similar to a princess, and quite beautiful, stepped onto a long table where many were eating, and strutted down it like it was a catwalk.

 **Evie:**

 _So I've got some mischief,  
In my blood.  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love._

She stepped through the railing, entrancing one of the diners with her amazing beauty and charms.

In another part of the island, yet another young girl, this one with dark, ebony hair tied in a long braid, was staring out at the many people that milled about, her blue eyes locked on how they would glance around them, feeling her gaze. She rose from her crouch, pulling a single arrow from her quiver and positioning it into her bow. Her arm drew back as she aimed…

The _twang_ of her bow echoed in the air, causing many of the people to gasp as she zip-lined in, using her bow on the rope that was attached to the arrow imbedded in the used broom selling building.

 **Gabriella:**

 _They say I'm hot-tempered,  
Quick to fight  
Can you blame me?  
I've never seen no light._

She smirked as people rushed away from her, knowing well how short her temper was. In one, fluid movement, she retrieved her arrow, retracting the zip-line and pulling the arrow head from the wall before stuffing it in her quiver as she strolled on.

Nearby, a boy with dyed white hair slipped out of the window, clad in a red, white, and black leather jacket, black and white shorts, red, fingerless gloves, and black, lace up boots.

 **Carlos:**

 _They think I'm callous,  
A low-life hood.  
I feel so useless…_

He swiped a bandana from a nearby man and an apple from a nearby girl.

 **All:**

 ** _Misunderstood!_**

The boy took a bite from the apple, then threw it back to the girl, chewing angrily.

The three girls met up in an alley, Gabriella and Evie flanking Mal as they strutted down, a little girl hugging her doll closer as they went past. Further away, Jay was running and sliding over roof tops, while Carlos was hopping from bed to bed in some warehouse, waking their sleeping inhabitants.

 **Gabriella, Mal, Evie:**

 _Mirror, Mirror on the wall,  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my Wicked World  
Wicked World._

The five met at a chain-link gate, pushing it back with cackles as they ran through and intercepted people throwing bags to one another. Gabriella used the force of one bag, combined with her own strength, to toss one man off his feet. Her wicked smile stayed put on her lips as she and her friends grabbed sticks and began to hit the walls and pipes of the tunnel they ran into.

 **All:**

 _I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core.  
I'm rotten to the core, core,  
Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door.  
I'm rotten to the core, core.  
I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

Mal ran into a shelter made from various sheets, sidling up beside a fortune teller, who gave her an unimpressed look, a can of purple spray paint in her hand.

 **Mal:**

 _Call me a schemer.  
Call me a freak.  
How can you say that?  
I'm just…unique._

With a flourish of her hand, she painted an _M_ on a plastic curtain, pulling it back to reveal a man in a bathtub, fully clothed. She walked off with a laugh.

In another warehouse that was decorated like a bazaar, Jay use a metal gateway decoration to flip in front of the table, giving its occupants a smirk.

 **Jay:**

 _What me a trader?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?_

He grabbed the tea kettle, pretending to pour them a drink, before vaulting over the table, kettle still in hand as he laughed.

Evie ran through a rack of scarves, giving a flirty smile to the seller as she grabbed the scarf around his neck.

 **Evie:**

 _So I'm a misfit.  
So I'm a flirt.  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?_

She tugged on his scarf, sending him to the ground as she disappeared into the scarves once again. The man watched after her, love struck.

Gabriella ran through the streets, smirking as she pulled another zip-line arrow from her quiver, a gang of guards after her for stealing some jewelry. She shot the arrow at the closest warehouse, the line attaching to her bow as she brought out an arrowhead. With a simple push of a button, she tossed it over her shoulder, pressing a button on her bow, laughing as it reeled her up.

 **Gabriella:**

 _Call me a hot-head.  
Call me impulsive.  
I broke your nose?  
Guess my attitude's a bit repulsive._

She let out a quiet chuckle as she heard the pained groans and coughs come from the guards as the arrowhead exploded in smoke.

Carlos ran through the market, knocking over various things and throwing a basket at one woman's head.

 **Carlos:**

 _The past is past,  
Forgive, forget.  
The truth is…_

 **All:**

 ** _You ain't seen nothing yet!_**

He laughed as he used a metal bar to flip to the ground and into a passing wagon full of hay to get away, even going so far as to throw hay into the woman's face with a laugh. Before the woman could do anything, an arrow with a claw-like head and line attached to it landed on her basket before yanking it from her hands. She looked up, seeing cold blue eyes narrowed with warning. She swallowed, backing away from the boy and turning back to her work.

Gabriella's zip-line soon brought her to the window of the warehouse, where she swooped in, her arrow detaching from the wall and being placed back in her quiver, while the basket she had acquired was placed in her pack, as she joined Evie and Mal on the balcony, looking down at the people below.

Along with these people, were Jay and Carlos. Carlos grabbed the end of a rope attached to the metal arm of a piece of machinery, pulling it as Jay hung from the arm.

 **Gabriella, Mal, Evie:**

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my Wicked World.  
Wicked World._

Jay dropped down and he and Carlos headed out into what was seen as the town square, Mal and Evie rushing down from the balcony. Gabriella, however, turned to the window, smirking a bit as she prepared to make her way down to the dancing crowd below.

Her arrow landed in the middle of the dancing crowd, the spectators marveling a bit as she performed a number of flips and twirls on her way down to crowd.

 **All:**

 _I'm rotten to the core, core.  
Rotten to the core.  
I'm rotten to the core, core,  
Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door.  
I'm rotten to the core, core.  
I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

Mal blew her bangs out of her face, and then proceeded to grab the lollipop from a child being pulled in a wagon by its mother. Her friends and the spectators laughed as she turned to them, holding her prize in the air. Gabriella rolled her eyes, but smiled in amusement. Soon, however, the group ran screaming, leaving the five teens in confusion until they turned around; behind them stood two guards, scowling at them.

Anyone could see the slightest downward tug of Mal's shoulders as her smile became more forced.

"Hi, Mom," Mal greeted, as her mother, the one and only Maleficent, pushed her way past her guards.

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm _so_ disappointed," Maleficent stated, her lips formed into a mock frown.

"It was from a baby." Gabriella saw the hopeful gleam in Mal's eyes; the hope that she would finally gain her mother's respect.

"Ah, that's my nasty little girl!" Maleficent exclaimed with a happy hiss.

Gabriella sighed, knowing Maleficent would find some way to criticize Mal. She always did.

And, in a way, she did, before she verbalized it, that is. Maleficent snatched the lollipop, spat on it, held it under her arm, and then had her guard hand it to the "dreadful creature".

"Mom," Mal sighed, her eyes brimming with disappointment.

"It's the deats, Mal, that make the difference between _mean_ and truly evil!" Maleficent called, waving to the mother of the child. "When I was your age, I was…"

"Cursing entire kingdoms," both recited, Mal mockingly, of course.

"Walk with me." Maleficent took her daughter a bit away from her friends. "See, I'm just trying to teach the thing that truly counts…how to be me."

"I know that. And I'll do better." Gabriella felt a little sympathy for Mal as she shared a look with her other friends. Mal always tried to impress her mother, yet, whatever she did, was never enough.

"Oh, there's news!" Maleficent suddenly exclaimed, twirling away from her daughter. "I buried the lead! You five have been chosen to go to a different school…in _Auradon_."

The children gasped, all of them but Mal trying to get away, Gabriella almost succeeding before Maleficent stuck her staff into Gabriella's bow, bringing her to a stop so a guard could grab her and put her on the ground once more.

"What?" Mal demanded. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes," Evie added, before adding a sound of disgust when Mal sent her a glare.

"And don't forget that it's in the land run by a beast that makes play that he is a man," Gabriella scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and I don't do… _uniforms_ , unless it's leather, you feel me?" Jay held his hand for a high five from Carlos, but the boy stepped forward, his face set into a fearful expression.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in _Auradon_ … Mom said they're rabid, pack animals who eat boys that don't behave." Gabriella smacked Jay after he barked in Carlos' ear, scaring the young boy.

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going," Mal finally declared, standing strong before her mother.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination! Knuckleheads!" Maleficent smiled as she turned to walk away. "Mal!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, following after Mal and the others with a blank face. She knew they would all end up going to _Auradon_ , and she felt the anger bubbling already in her veins. However, she had to be careful. Angering her…"foster family" would be an extremely _bad_ idea.

They just better not take her bow. She would most definitely lose her cool if _anyone_ so much as placed a single finger on her bow.

 **And there it is! Chapter one! Yay! Reviews are appreciated, flames are not. See you next chapter!**

 **(Edited)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It really does mean a lot.**

 **Anyway, I do not own Descendants, only my OC Gabriella and any other OCs I may add into the mix. Enjoy!**

Gabriella let out an inaudible sigh as they entered their home, well house, really. It wasn't actually a home, for a home is safe and warm, whereas this house was cold and filled with the most dangerous villains the world would ever know.

Maleficent sat reclined in her thrown-like chair, filing her nails as she spoke. "You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother. And you will bring me back her magic wand." Maleficent blew on her nails, sending a wink to the kids. "Easy-peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal questioned, one hand on her hip, standing at the front of the group of teens with Evie slightly behind her, and Carlos, Jay, and, lastly, Gabriella taking up the back of the group as they stood before Maleficent.

"Matching thrones? Hers and hers crowns..." Maleficent sent her daughter a charming smile, while Gabriella rolled her eyes.

 _Always thinking about herself,_ she thought, though, knew it was just another characteristic of being a villain. Her father could probably win most narcissistic villain ever in the history of villains, even past the Evil Queen, though Gabriella would never voice such thoughts. The food on the Isle may be rotten, but it isn't out right poisoned, and she would prefer to keep it that way.

"Um...I think she meant us..." Carlos and Mal pointed around themselves to symbolize the group of teens.

"It's all about you and me, baby," Maleficent exclaimed, jumping from her seat to stare down at her daughter. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't?" Mal responded, only to be cut off by her mother.

"Well, then, get me the wand, and you and I can see all that and so much more. With that wand and my scepter, _I_ will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will!" Evil Queen pointed out, pausing at looking at herself in a mirror to correct Maleficent. From the side, Cruella pointed at her in agreement. Jafar also nodded his agreement.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent appeased, snapping her fingers to get Mal's attention. Gabriella sighed, deciding that she should probably start packing...

The door to their house burst open, a man dressed in a red, orange collared, tunic shirt, black pants, and brown hunting boots, similar to Gabriella's own, only hers was more feminine and she wore a brown leather jacket with arrow heads embroidered on the back. His long ebony hair was tied in a loose horse tail, his carved features set in their usual cool smirk as his eyes landed on Gabriella, who stood in surprise.

"Dad?" she asked quietly, her eyes wide in shock. What was he doing here? She hadn't seen him since he dropped her off here at the ripe age of ten, claiming he couldn't care for a _girl_ while he had so many "strapping, young men" to raise.

"Oh, hello Gaston!" Maleficent crowed, smiling widely. "I see you've come to call on your daughter." Turning to the shell-shocked teen, she suggested, more like ordered, "Why don't you take your father to your room for a little _chat_?"

Gabriella sighed, but obeyed nonetheless, leading her father to the small room she shared with Mal and Evie. Sitting on her bed, she stared up at her tall father, her face blank. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a father come visit his daughter once in a while?" Gaston asked innocently, leaning against the wall so that he towered over her; a simple minded power play that was meant to scare her. It only slightly worked, since her bow and quiver were on her back, giving her that special security in knowing she could flee through the tiny window at any given moment.

"Not when, basically, the leader of the island decides the children of five villains being sent to _Auradon_ is a good opportunity to steal a magical wand that can possibly free every single inhabitant of the Isle," Gabriella deadpanned, her blank face never crumbling, even when her father's handsome features morphed into a hideous scowl. "I just don't know why you aren't sending any of the Gaston Jr.'s there instead of me." _Because you're so disappointed I wasn't born a boy._

Gaston scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Gabby, I've told you when you use such long sentences and words, it makes you seem smart, and men don't like smart women." He eyed her quiver and arrows. "I still don't see why you enjoy that dumb bow so much; a gun is much more effective."

 _And loud,_ she responded silently, learning years ago talking back to her father never ended well.

"Anyway, I'm sending _you_ because those fools in Auradon refused to accept any of my strapping young sons." _Of course, that's why._ "And, this will give you a chance to prove yourself."

Gabriella perked up, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Oh? And how will I prove myself...?"

Gaston chuckled. "Simple. You, and your friends, steal the wand, bring it back here, the rest of us are set free, and I can finally take my revenge on that _Beast_ once and for all." Gaston's blue eyes turned icy. "Failure is _not_ an option, understand, Gabriella?"

A shiver went down her spine at how dark her father's voice went. If she pulled this off, she would finally have the respect she wanted and deserved; from her father _and_ her idiot brothers. This was the chance she had been looking for; a chance to finally prove herself.

"I understand."

* * *

Gabriella slung her pack into the black limo, marveling at it. They didn't have anything like this on the _Isle_. Maybe going to _Auradon_ wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Before she stepped into the limo, she handed over the jewelry she stole to Evil Queen and Jafar, stating she didn't need, nor want, it and that it was just to have some fun when questioned why she took them in the first place. She also handed over the basket, knowing Jafar would probably just end up selling it back to the woman she had stolen it from.

Gabriella slid into the limo, taking a seat between Evie and Mal, her bow and quiver resting in her lap while her pack lied at her feet. She eyed her bow carefully, realizing that the people of _Auradon_ would probably confiscate the weapon, even though she only had the non-lethal arrowheads on. Her eyes then flicked over to Mal, who had just received her mother's spell book...

 _Hmm, I could hide my bow and quiver in my bag until we're at **Auradon** , then have Mal use some magic to...disguise it._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the window that separated them from the driver rolled down, revealing the limo heading towards the bridgeless edge of the _Isle_.

"Look!" Evie yelled, soon followed by Carlos screaming that it was a trap.

The group huddled together, screaming in fear, Jay grabbing Gabriella and Carlos close to him as she gripped onto him for dear life and Evie and Mal gripped onto to her.

However, they didn't plummet to their untimely deaths. Instead, the limo continued driving onto a yellow road that appeared over the ocean.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked, noticing how beautiful swirls of sparkling, gold light surrounded the limo as it drove over the ocean.

"It must be magic," Evie laughed, smiling at the beautiful sight before them.

Mal turned to the driver, tapping on the seat to get his attention. "Hey, did this little button just open the magical barrier?"

"Nope," he deadpanned, barely glancing at them as he held up a smaller device. "This one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button..." He pushed another button, which closed the barrier between them.

"Okay..." Mal drawled, turning back around with a grin. "Nasty. I like that guy."

 _If magic is used here, then that means..._

"Mal." The purple haired girl turned to Gabriella, a single eyebrow raised. "I need you to spell my bow...no need to have it possibly confiscated by the goody-goodies."

Mal nodded. "Good thinking." She pulled out her mother's spell book and flipped through it until she found the right spell.

 _"Change your form,  
Now and then,  
Transform into a violin."_

Her bow shimmered green before transforming into a simple violin and bow, the musical kind. Gabriella gave her an unimpressed look, making the purple haired fairy laugh.

"What? _I_ always loved how awful you were when you use to play." Mal gave her a smirk. "To change it back from one state to another, just whisper 'reverse'."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella stuffed her arrows in her bag and her new violin in her quiver-now-turned-violin-case (magic was definitely confusing at times), then finally grabbed one of the sweet and salty treats Carlos had been talking about, smiling slightly at their unique taste.

She could get used to this...

* * *

Gabriella cringed at all loud noises from the band and various students, covering her ears to block out the sound, and, conveniently, Jay trying to bully Carlos out of some blue cloth. Once they exited the limo, fighting like cats and dogs, Gabriella sighed in relief when she heard the band had stopped, climbing out after Evie and Mal. Her eyes then found Jay with his foot pressed to a fallen Carlos' chest as they had a tug-a-war with the blue cloth.

As calm as ever, though her anger was boiling beneath the surface, she walked around the car, standing next to Jay, she proceeded to grab his ear and twist. _Hard_.

"Ow! Gabby, come on! I know you hate it when I fight-"

"Bully," she quietly, yet sternly, corrected.

"Carlos, but _look_ at all of this stuff!"

Gabby's eye twitched, and she twisted Jay's ear once more. "We are here to make an impression, _not_ rob a limo blind. Now, put it back."

"Guys, guys, _guys_ ," Mal hissed, stepping forward so that she stood near the three. "We have an audience."

Gabby flicked her eyes to the woman that walked forward, her blue dress with the big pink bow clearly stating who she was.

"Just cleaning up!" Jay stated, hauling Carlos up to his feet once Gabby released his ear.

"Leave it like you found it," Fairy Godmother sang, before saying, "And by that, I mean just leave it."

With a sigh, Jay and Carlos threw their loot back into the limo, grumbling slightly under their breath. Gabby gave both of them a withering glare, causing both boys to shut up instantly. Honestly, they were worse than her brothers sometimes...

"Hello, Foxy," Jay drawled, swaggering towards a tan brunette, his face in his patented charming smirk, causing Gabby to roll her eyes. _He's been hanging out with the Gaston Jrs. too long._ "The name's...Jay." The girl laughed uncomfortably, until Fairy Godmother leaned to the side and, conveniently, in front of the girl.

"Welcome to _Auradon Prep_. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." Fairy Godmother did a little bow.

" _The_ Fairy Godmother, as in, bibbity-bobbity-boo?" Mal asked, donning a fake expression of awe as she made hand motions of using the wand.

 _She's such a good actress when she plays innocent,_ Gabby thought, smirking internally while her face remained blank and stoic.

"Bibbity-bobbity-you know it!" Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just...appeared out of nowhere..." Mal laughed lightly. "With that sparkly wand...and that warm _smile_...and that _sparkly wand_..." Mal formed her expression into an innocent smile, playing the Fairy Godmother, who was giving that aforementioned "warm smile".

"That was a long time ago...and as I always say..." she paused to make a grand hand gesture, "'Don't focus on the past, or you'll miss the future!'"

The young man standing beside Fairy Godmother stepped forward, looking regal and poised.

 _Oh boy, looks like we found the host to the ball_ , Gabby thought dryly, rolling her eyes as he began to speak.

"It is so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben," Ben introduced, offering them a smile that flickered when his companion spoke up.

" _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be King!" Gabby winced slightly. _Well **someone** is a bit obsessed with titles._

Evie stepped forward, her expression dreamy as she stared at Ben. "You had me at 'prince'." Evie gave a small curtsey. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here...and neither do _you_." Gabby narrowed her eyes, her nostrils flaring in anger.

 _Game on, Princess._

"Actually," Gabby drawled, gaining everyone's attention, "if anything, Evie is _visiting_ royalty, since she technically does have royal status back home. Therefore, Evie is a _visiting_ princess, and should be treated with the same respect, if not _more_ , if you want to think about future dealings with the _Isle of the Lost_ , as your royalty here."

The girl looked shocked, but quickly pasted her fake smile on her face. "I suppose, you're right."

Evie sent Gabby a grateful look, Gabby simply nodding in acknowledgement.

"And this is Audrey," Ben added, laughing awkwardly.

" _Princess_ Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Benny-boo?" Gabby snorted quietly at that, watching in slight disgust as Audrey latched onto Ben's hand. _Possessive much?_

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around. And I'll see you all tomorrow." Fairy Godmother grabbed the couple's linked hands, separating them quickly. "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from eight to eleven and, as you've heard, I have a little thing with curfews." With one final smile, Fairy Godmother left, the band following her and playing as they went. Gabby winced, the loud music making her sensitive ears ring. This is exactly why she avoided any machinery other than her bow. The loud noises, which could compete volume wise with the band, always made her trained ears ring.

"It is so...so, so good to finally meet you all." Ben winced as Jay slammed his fist into Ben's chest instead of shaking the prince's outstretched hand. Unfazed, the prince moved down the line to next teen, which happened to be Mal. The girl shook the prince's hand, their eyes lingering on each other longer than needed. "This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history..." Ben paused, licking brown stuff off his hand from when he shook Carlos'. "Chocolate?...As the day..." Ben paused to wince as Gabby's handshake seemed to nearly break his hand. However, a warning glance from Mal made her stop. "As the day our two peoples began to heal." He finished his speech by shaking Evie's hand.

"Or the day you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal's comment caused the prince to laugh, a detail that Gabby didn't fail to notice.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben smiled warmly, not at all offended by Mal's sarcasm.

"A little more than a 'little bit'."

"Well, so much for my first impression."

 _Well, aren't they hitting it off..._ This could prove bad for their mission if Mal got distracted by some prince...

Oh, what was she thinking?! This was Mal, not some damsel-in-distress.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Something told Gabby that Audrey was beginning to grow more possessive by the second. "Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parent's and stuff. Oh, my mother's Aurora, Sleeping-"

"Beauty," Mal interrupted, her face morphing into a false, cheery expression that did not hide her rage well. "Yeah, I've heard the name. And, you know, I totally do _not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the _whole_ world, but my mother, to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge..."

"Totes..."

Both Mal and Audrey laughed, sighing at the end as they shared that special glare that only girls could do; the look that identified you as the worst enemy. Gabby knew Audrey would regret ever messing with Mal, that is, if they stayed in _Auradon_ long enough.

"Okay." Ben clapped his hands together. "How about a tour? Yeah?"

The villains shrugged, following Ben as he linked arms with Audrey and walked over to a statue of the "King" of _Auradon_.

 _Amazing._ Gabby rolled her eyes, glaring at the statue.

" _Auradon Prep_ , originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben paused by the statue and clapped his hands. To the villain's shock, the statue formed from a man into a beast, causing varying reactions. Mal simply looked on blankly, Evie took a step back, Carlos jumped into Jay's arms while screaming, and Gabby grabbed her violin case while sliding in front of them, before remembering that her violin was not currently her bow. Cursing herself, she set down the case and simply stood in a protective stance, cold eyes watching the Beast for any sudden movements.

However, it didn't move...

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal's sarcastic question made Gabby smirk as she returned to her normal stance, plucking up her case as she examined the statue.

 _So that's what the hideous beast father always described looks like._

"Yeah... My mom won't let him up on the couch." Gabby flicked her eyes to Ben, raising an eyebrow at the serious expression he wore.

The group then made their way into the school, the five new students gawking slightly at the grandeur shown. This place was extravagant, better, in appearance, than any place from the Isle.

"So...you guys have a lot of magic here in _Auradon_? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked, standing at the head of the group as they faced Ben and Audrey.

"Yeah, it exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just...ordinary mortals..."

"Who happen to be kings and queens..."

Audrey was quick to agree with Mal's statement. "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years..." Audrey skillfully pulled Ben's arm around her shoulders, once again showing whose boyfriend he was.

Gabby scoffed. _Belle was just a village girl before she married the beast._

"Doug!" Ben exclaimed, untangling himself from Audrey's arm to approach one of the band members. "Doug, come down here." The young man climbed down the stairs.

"This is Doug." Doug gave them a smile. "He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the dorms..."

"Doug, _mon ami_! Is there any way I could borrow your chemistry notes?" a French accented voice interrupted.

Everyone turned towards the door where a tall, lanky young man with long, auburn hair tied back raced in, skidding to a stop before the villains. He examined all of them, his gaze falling on Gabby last. They stared at each other, looking the other over. The boy was dressed in light brown slacks, a bright yellow button up shirt with a blue blazer over top. Gabby cocked her head to the side, wondering why he was staring at her so intently.

Ben broke the silence by walking over to the young man and patting him on the shoulder. "This is Lucian, or Luc as most of us call him, Lumiere's son. He's going to be the _Maître d_ of my family's castle after his father retires." Lucian gave them all a charming smile, even sending a wink in Gabriella's direction. "If you ever need help finding your way around, Luc here can help you."

"Ah, _bonjour_ , it is such a delight to see new faces here." He sent a smirk towards Ben. "I thought the Golden Boy here would back out before you came."

Ben rolled his eyes, walking back over to stand with his girlfriend. "I told you I wouldn't, Luc." Glancing back at Mal, he added, "I'll see you later, okay? And if there's anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug or Luc," Audrey interrupted, giving the group a "sweet" smile before dragging Ben off to only God knows where.

"Hi, guys," Doug greeted, adding in a little wave. "I'm Dopey's son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." He paused as Evie got his eye. "High-ho!"

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter," Evie introduced, sauntering closer to Doug, making Gabby roll her eyes.

"Well, so, about your classes...I put in the requirements already... History between pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and..." Doug cleared his throat as Mal peered over his shoulder. "Remedial Goodness 101."

"Let me guess, new class?" Mal question, eating some hard candy she probably swiped from the limo. Doug nodded, a sheepish look on his face. Evie continued to look him up and down, twirling a strand of her blue hair. "Come on, guys. Let's go find our dorms." All of the others, but Gabby, followed Mal up the staircase.

Gabby rolled her eyes, before facing Doug. "Where exactly are our dorms?"

Doug jerked out of his day dream, most likely caused by Evie, and pointed in the opposite direction of where the majority of the villains were going. "Oh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys."

The group quickly retreated as Doug tried to list all of his uncles along with his father. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..."

Carlos paused next to him, supplying, "Sneezy." The young half-dwarf let his head fall back with a groan, before an elbow to the side brought him back to a certain Frenchman who apparently needed his notes.

"So, Doug, do you know the name of that beautiful _mademoiselle_ who has graced this school with her very presence," Luc questioned, staring off after the girl that had captured his attention.

"What? Oh, that was Evie..."

"No, _mon ami_ , I meant the girl with hair black as moonless skies and eyes that are so blue, they put cloudless skies to shame..."

"Oh, the quiet one who asked where their rooms are. I believe..." Doug quickly scanned his clipboard. "Her name is...Gabriella, daughter of... _Gaston_?!"

Luc sighed, still staring in the direction Gabriella had gone off. "It matters not who her father is. That girl is nothing like him..."

"How can you tell?"

"I just know, _mon ami._ I just know." Luc began to walk off, only pausing when Doug called after him.

"I thought you needed my chemistry notes...?"

"Chemistry must wait. I have _ma belle chérie_ to woo." With that said, Luc took off, leaving Doug dumbfounded. He really hoped Luc wasn't serious. He may be Lumiere's son, and just as much a womanizer like his father once was, and that usually protected him, but Doug had a feeling the children from the _Isle of the Lost_ wouldn't be very welcoming with Luc's constant flirting...especially Gabriella.

 _At least he has the guts to ask a girl out,_ a small part of him taunted, making him sigh.

"Good luck, Luc, you'll probably need it..."

 **Tada! A new chapter! And, yes, I know some of you may have been rooting for a Jay/OC coupling, but I think Gabby and Jay are just too different, and not exactly compatible. And, let's just say this way gives me some special wiggle room for a scene I have planned... Hehe. Anyway, thank you again for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! And, if my French is off or wrong, I'm sorry, I don't really know the language. Until next time!**

 **(Edited)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go! I do not own Descendants, only Gabriella, Lucian, and any other OCs I throw into the mix! Cover image is the best thing I could put together to resemble Gabby. I used this anime face maker website thing I think was made using deviant art.**

Gabby followed the others through the halls, soon splitting off from the boys to find their own room in the girls' dormitory. Once they found the door with their names, Mal, Evie, and Gabby let themselves in, gaping at the room.

 _It's so…pink,_ Gabby thought in disgust, glaring at all of the pink, white, and lacey fabric that adorned nearly every inch of the room. _Why would they make our room so…princess-y? There's not even a single antler or fur-anything in sight. Not even a carpet like Jafar has in his shop._

"This place is so amaz-" Evie began in an awe filled voice.

"Gross," Mal deadpanned, also giving the room a look of disgust.

"I know, right?" Evie backtracked, placing her hand on her hip in her usual pose. "Amazingly gross. Ew."

"Ugh, I'm gonna need some serious sunscreen." Mal pointed to the curtains. "E. Gab." The other two girls nodded, heading towards one of the large windows and yanking the curtains closed. Honestly, in Gabby's opinion, the closed curtains did nothing to help the room's appeal. Hopefully, though, they would be able to grab the wand and hightail it back home.

"Phew. That is much better."

The girls each chose a bed, settling in to await the cover of nightfall to commit their heist.

* * *

Gabby kept a blank face, even as they entered the boys room. _Seriously? And here I thought the school had bad taste._ The school, it turned out, only had bad taste when it came to the _girls'_ room. The boys, however, had it made. Video games, dark themed furniture, and piles of junk food.

While Mal made her way over to Jay and his pile of "borrowed" items, Gabby took a seat at the small table in the center of the room, placing her violin case on it and popping the claps. With careful and gentle hands, she lifted the violin out of its case along with the bow. She placed the instrument up against her neck, just under her chin, and settled the bow on the strings. With an experimental twitch of her hand, a single note filled the air, but was interrupted by a certain purple haired leader.

"This is our _one chance_ to prove ourselves to our parents." Gabby immediately replaced her violin and bow in their case, closing it up as Mal continued. "To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and _ruthless_ , and _cruel_. Yeah?"

Everyone voiced their confirmations, all except Gabby, who simply nodded as she pushed out the chair next to her with her foot for Mal.

Mal nodded back before commanding Evie to take out her magic mirror as she took the offered seat. Evie was quick to comply, sitting down in the chair across from Gabby with the small mirror in hand.

 _"Mirror, mirror on…in my hand  
Where does Fairy Godmother's wand…stand."_

The glass shimmered as it showed a heavily decorated wand.

"There it is!" Evie smiled.

"Zoom out," Carlos commanded.

"Magic mirror, not so close. Closer… Closer… _Closer_ …"

"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level 3…"

"Stop!" Jay exclaimed, eyes fixed intently on the mirror.

"It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" Mal demanded, still staring at the mirror.

"Carlos, look it up on the computer," Gabby ordered quietly as she once again removing her violin. "Reverse." In a flash of green smoke, her bow and quiver were once again in front of her. She gently caressed the wood, a peaceful expression settling on her features.

"2.3 miles from here," Carlos announced, twisting the laptop around to face them.

Gabby jumped to her feet, slinging her quiver over her shoulder while her bow was settled firmly in her grasp. "Let's go. We'll make a plan when we get there, after we check out their security. Carlos, if any tech becomes a problem, be ready. Jay, if the guards become a problem, you're the muscles. Mal, we may need your magic to get in and out unseen. Grab your spell book. Evie, you're on navigation and wand watch. If someone so much as _breathes_ the same air ten feet away from that wand, I want to know. I still have a few net arrows and zip-lines. I can provide a quick getaway, but you'll need something to attach to the line." Everyone nodded, accepting Gabby's command, since she usually was the schemer in their plots. "Let's go."

* * *

The trek to the museum was quick, and Gabby could already feel the adrenalin coursing through her veins. If they pulled this off...she would finally, _finally_ get the respect she deserved. She would prove her father wrong; she would prove that just because she was a _girl_ didn't mean she was a mistake.

As they slowed to a stop, Mal panted slightly as she spoke to Evie. "Check your mirror."

"Is my mascara smudged?" Gabby sighed in annoyance. She understood that the Evil Queen implanted it in Evie's head that looks are everything, but once, just _once_ , she wished Evie would lose the airhead attitude and use her brain.

"Yeah...and, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see if you can find us the _wand_?"

"Sure...This way!" The group followed Evie quickly, Jay and Gabby keeping an eye on their surroundings. It wouldn't do for some _Auradon_ kid or museum guard to rat them out before they succeeded.

Soon, the group of villain heirs arrived at a pair of double doors of a room containing various relics, like a familiar spinning wheel...

As the guard turned, his chair squeaked, and the group dove for cover, Gabby using her small frame to her advantage as she crouched beneath the door's windows, listening intently. Slowly, they all reappeared from their hiding places, glancing once more into the guarded room. Gabby's mind was already formulating a plan. It seemed only one guard was on duty, but he could call in for help and doom their mission before they even started. They need him out of the way.

"Mal, do you have a spell in that book to incapacitate the guard?" Gabby whispered, staring at the guard intently. He was far from in shape, but he could still have some weapons on him. "I have some net arrows, but he'll make too much noise, and I'm not positive he's the only guard."

Mal's eyes trailed to her mother's spinning wheel as she flipped through her spell book. "I might have a spell that could work..."

Jay's eyes soon traveled over to Maleficent's spinning wheel.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay choked out with barely held back laughter, Carlos joining in also.

"Yeah, it's kinda dorky..."

"It's magic, it doesn't have to _look_ scary." At last, Mal found the correct spell.

 _"Magic spindle, do not linger,  
Make my victim prick a finger."_

The security guard leaned forward in his chair, but, otherwise, remained seated.

"Impressive."

"I got chills."

"You know what...?" Mal growled quietly.

"Carlos. Jay. _Silence_ ," Gabby hissed, glaring at the two boys with eyes of ice. Both boys stood down, not wanting to go against the hotheaded huntress. When Gabby was in this mode, in this strategic mindset, nothing remotely out of mission was tolerated; not even common emotions in her case. It was almost like talking to a robot; an extremely hot tempered, yet cold, robot. Neither of the boys felt like being on the end of her famous temper, so they quickly silenced themselves as Mal read the next part of the spell.

 _"Prick the finger, prick it deep,  
_ _Send my enemy, off to sleep."_

The security guard rose from his chair and approached the spinning wheel, stretching out his hand. A spark came from the point as the guard pricked his finger, making him jump. Slowly, he began to curl up on the pedestal of the spinning wheel, promptly falling asleep. The group grinned, except Gabby, who allowed a small smirk to settle on her blank face.

"Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal smirked as she grabbed hold of the door handle and tugged.

Nothing happened.

Gabby sighed. "I should have planned for the doors to be locked."

"Stand. Back," Jay ordered, backing away from the doors.

The daughter of Gaston groaned quietly. "Mal. Spell. Now."

Mal complied, flipping through the pages of her book once again.

 _"Make it easy.  
Make it quick.  
Open up without a kick."_

The doors flew open just as Jay jumped towards them, landing with a thud and a groan.

Evie and Mal laughed, Mal kicking Jay on her way past while Evie just patted his head condescendingly.

Gabby crouched down beside the master thief, looking him right in the eyes as she spoke. "This mission requires stealth, _not_ brute strength. You are not the only player, Jay, and I'm not afraid to send you packing if you blow this for us. Got it?"

Jay nodded, shivering slightly as Gabby swiftly followed the other girl's. He hated when she got like this. When she cut off all emotion, and focused solely on the mission. They all rather disliked it, even Mal; however, they all knew it was the reason their heists usually went without a cinch. Gabriella was the strategic mastermind. They all knew it, as they also knew that if something ever disturbed or cracked that cold shell, they would lose a valuable part of their group. Mal and Gabby were the brains, but Mal had a tendency to conform plans to impress her mother. Gabby didn't. She may strive to impress her father and earn his respect, but the mission always came first. No ifs, ands, or buts.

"Come on, Jay," Carlos grunted, heaving Jay to his feet. The older of the two boys shrugged off the younger, following after the girls.

They snuck past the guard quickly, and ran through the halls, Gabby with an arrow notched in her bow and her eyes and ears intent on her surroundings.

The five came to a stop when they reached a gallery, but not just any gallery. The Gallery of Villains. Every villain that ever was, was shown in the gallery. Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, the Evil Queen...

And Gaston, her father.

Whoever made the statue knew just how terrifying her father's scowl could be. They captured the burning anger that was always in his blue eyes, and every line of his scowl that transformed his handsome features into an ugly mask. He held his gun at the ready, teeth bared as he stared down an invisible foe. How could someone that looked so handsome, be so ugly in their fit of rage?

"Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce," Jay suggested, trying to hide just how affected he was by his own father's statue.

Evie and Carlos followed, while Gabby and Mal remained, eyes fixed upon their parents' statues. Gabby appeared to be in a trance as she stepped forward to stand before her father. For once, her mind was fogging up, the wall between feeling and logic crumbling slightly as she stared into the blank eyes of the statue. Did she really want to do this? Did she really want to go back to no freedom? To being the mistake that has plagued her father's life? To be continually called a _failure_?

 _"Failure is **not**_ _an option, understand, Gabriella?"_ The words echoed in her head as she continued her stare down with the statue.

 **Gabriella:**

 _Look at you.  
Look at me.  
How do I know who to be, father?_

 _Is it wrong?  
_ _Is it right?  
Be your thief in the night?  
Father..._

 _What should I do...?_

"Mal, Gabby, come on," Evie called, breaking Gabby from her stare down. As she turned away to watch the blue haired girl leave, a deep chuckle sounded behind her. She whipped around, and froze as her father's statue seemed to come to life as he looked down at her.

"Gabby, what have I said about doubt?" Gabby remained silent, pondering how this was remotely possible. "You're a child of Gaston! And any child of Gaston has no reason to doubt anything!" He gave her a wolf like grin as he stepped off the pedestal to stand before her.

 **Gaston:**

 _I may not have been like you, my child,  
Never insecure.  
Never fought my instincts,  
Knew they made me mature._

 _Put my heart aside,  
And used my head!  
Now, listen to what I've said._

He put his large hands on her shoulders, blue eyes clashing as father and daughter stared at one another.

 **Gabriella:**

 _What if I want more?  
What if I'm tired of your shadow?  
It's time for me to soar,  
Outside the bars on my window._

Gaston smirked, stepping back as he moved around his pedestal. His grin sent shivers down her spine. She wanted his respect, and perhaps finally standing up to him would get it. This was _her_ mission, _her_ hunt. _He_ didn't dictate the terms, _she_ did.

 **Gaston:**

 _You have courage, dear,  
And that I respect.  
However, take a look in the mirror.  
Look and see exactly what I detect._

A mirror somehow materialized in front of her, making her stiffen. She hated her appearance. Everyone thought she was beautiful, until they took a closer look. Her eyes were like ice, and her hair black like her father's heart. She was small, skinny, _weak_ looking... She didn't send out waves of intimidation; she looked like a damsel that would need to be rescued if she didn't have her bow.

 **Gaston:**

 _You have undeniable beauty,  
A weapon in itself.  
A snake in the grass,  
Hidden by the flowers amass._

 _You think it's useless,  
But, you've never been more wrong.._ _._

His hands returned to her shoulders as she glared at her reflection. They looked so much alike, and yet were so different. He relied on his looks, she on her wit. He charmed, she outsmarted. They were like two sides of a coin, connected and similar, yet separate and different. She yearned his approval, no matter how much she pretended she didn't.

 **Gaston:**

 _Use this weapon, like me,  
Use it to your advantage.  
Be the snake you're meant to be.  
I know you can manage..._

 _Combine it,  
With your wit,  
And you'll be unstoppable!_

Gabriella felt her resolve harden. She may not be used to using this... _weapon_ , but she had her own that she could use. Combined, as her father said, they could make her unstoppable. Hide behind the false innocence, then strike when her enemies least expect it.

 **Gabriella:**

 _I'm a master of allusion,  
Unstoppable and cruel.  
They'll never see it coming.  
I've already won the duel!_

She grinned maliciously at her father, slinging her bow over her shoulder as she walked through the mirror.

Gaston roared with pleased laughter. "That's it! You've got it!"

 **Gaston:**

 _You have undeniable beauty,  
A weapon in itself.  
A snake in the grass,  
Hidden by the flowers amass._

Gaston twirled his daughter around before she jumped into a number of flips, landing to face him with a smirk.

 **Gabriella:  
**

 _Combine it,  
With my wit,  
And I'll be unstoppable!  
_

 _I'm a master of allusion,  
Unstoppable and cruel.  
They'll never see it coming.  
I've already won the duel!_

Gaston smirked back at his daughter, tapping her under the chin with his knuckle before he began to step back onto the pedestal he left.

 **Gaston:**

 _You've got it now!  
Don't be meek.  
Don't be weak.  
Don't be anything...but...me!  
_

Gabby broke from her trance, staring at the statue of her father in confusion. Had that _actually_ happen?

"Hey!" Gabby jumped, spinning around with her bow and arrow aimed at who had startled her. Evie gave her a nervous smile as she continue, "I found the wand. Let's go." Gabby gave one last look back at the statues, before following Mal and Evie.

* * *

When they entered the room, the center immediately caught Gabby's attention.

 _Magic shield...most definitely armed with an alarm set to go off at the slightest touch. Need to proceed with caution. Perhaps combine Mal's magic and Carlos's computer skills..._

"Jay, don't! _Wait_!" Apparently, she had been in her thoughts too long. Jay was reaching out to touch the shield.

"Don't!" Mal and Gabby shouted, but their voices were overpowered by the alarm that started as soon as the shield repelled Jay back.

"A force-field _and_ a siren?!" Carlos shouted, covering his ears.

"That's just a _little_ excessive," Jay groaned, pulling himself up.

"Guys, run! We need to get out of here before the guard catches us!" Gabby yelled over the siren, cringing in pain as the siren pierced her eardrums. "Move, _move_ , **_move_**!"

They fled from the scene, hurrying down the stairs towards the security area. Gabby's eyes widened in realization. "Carlos! Get the alarm off and answer the phone if the alarm company calls!" The youngest of them nodded, rushing ahead to do as ordered while the others ran. "Mal, Evie, you two in front. Jay, you and me back them up. No matter what, _they_ get out, okay?"

"What about us?!" Jay demanded.

Gabby glared at him as they kept running, the siren stopping abruptly. " _They_ have more value. Mal is the only one who can use magic, and, if necessary, the wand; Evie can flirt her way through any situation. None of them can fight; _we_ can. Now, run ahead. I need to make sure Carlos gets out. We need his tech skills if we want to hack our way in."

Jay nodded, speeding ahead so he was positioned right behind the girls.

Gabby looked back, calling out quietly, "Carlos, come on!"

The boy ran out, a frown on his lips. "You're welcome."

Gabby rolled her eyes, but dragged him behind her as they quickly caught up to the others.

"Way to go, Jay. Now, we have to go to school tomorrow!" Mal huffed, still running with the rest of them until they reached the nearby forest.

Gabby slowed to a walk, panting slightly. "Stop here. They won't track us, we left behind no clues. Gather your strength and we'll head back." She sat down, motioning the others to follow her lead. "We may have not succeeded, yet, but we can still try again."

"Next time, _we_ should listen when someone says _not to touch something_!" Mal hissed, glaring daggers at Jay.

Jay threw his hands up in agitation. "I'm sorry, but they didn't have magical force-fields back on the _Isle_!"

"Cut it out," Gabby barked, silencing both of them. "We need to come up with a new plan. No doubt they'll double security on the wand, just in case that 'false alarm' was real." Cool, blue eyes flickered around the group. "Mal, when we get back, scour that book for anything that can break that force-field. Carlos, see if you can hack into the security system _covertly_. Evie, use your looks to your advantage. Any information you can get on the wand, bring it to us. Jay, keep working on your agility. We may be able to break that field, and we'll need you to grab it while it's down. Tomorrow, I'm going to see what they've got in that mechanics club at the school. I'll get to work on some new arrow heads to help us. Everyone good?"

All four nodded, determine expressions on their faces.

"We need to fit in as much as we can; establish connections with those that can get us what we need. And, even though it sickens me to even _suggest_ it..." Gabby shuddered. "One of us needs to establish a good connection with Ben. I don't care _who_ , or _how_. We get him in our palms, and we are even closer to our goal. Now, let's get back before they notice we're gone."

The group once again fled into the night, heading back to the school.

 **Yay! I updated! Man, Gabriella is something, huh? And, I know, the song wasn't the best, but I never claimed to be a good song writer. I took bits of _Evil Like Me_ to help, but, yeah...songs are not my forte. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I love all the support, and thank you for being ever so patient with me! Lucian _should_ make an appearance next chapter, and begin to woo his _cheri_. Until next time!**

 **(Edited)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah, I'm updating instead of doing AP Calc packets that my teacher assigned over break! Seriously, there are four of them. FOUR!**

 **But, yeah, I do not own Descendants, only Gabby, Lucian, and any other OCs I create. ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE AT LEAST READ THE FIRST PART OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! IT'S SUPER, MEGA IMPORTANT!**

A few days later, Gabby, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were sitting in the library, currently in their _Remedial Goodness 101_ class. Let's just say that Gabby was barely paying attention, fiddling with her violin instead as she sat at the table behind the boys. She and Mal both agreed that she would be best suited in breaking up any fights the boys-more specifically _Jay_ -would start with each other.

"If someone hands you a crying _baby_ do you: A)Curse it; B)Lock it in a tower; _C)_ Give it a bottle; or D)Carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked, acting out each possible answer. In all honesty, none of them really cared, nor were actually paying attention.

Except Evie, apparently.

After being called on by Fairy Godmother, Evie gave her a smile. "What was the second one?"

Fairy Godmother's smile dimmed slightly. "Oh, okay. Anyone else?" No one raised their hands or even looked remotely interested. "Mal."

Mal looked up from her drawing, answering, "C)Give it a bottle."

"Correct, again." Gabby rolled her eyes.

 _No need to be so condescending with the praise,_ she thought bitterly, fiddling once again with her violin.

"You're on fire, girl," Carlos drawled, looking over at the purple haired girl.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun."

" _Oh_." Evie, Carlos, and Jay nodded, looks of realization dawning on their faces, each murmuring their own words of realization.

However, Gabby's eyes were attracted to a young, plain looking girl in a light blue dress with a matching hairband.

 _Hmm, who might you be?_

The girl squeaked slightly as she walked by them, and refused to look any of them in the eye.

"Hello, dear one," the headmistress greeted, crouching down slightly to be eyelevel with the nervous girl, who, now that Gabby thought of it, must be her daughter.

"Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." Gabby was surprised the girl didn't faint on the spot with how fast she was talking.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane."

" _Mom_!" Jane whispered, flickering her eyes at the villains fearfully.

 _Hmm, you could be of use, Jane. Definitely of use._

Gabriella locked eyes with Mal, nodding slightly towards the still quivering Jane as she rushed past once again, her squeak grating on Gabby's eardrums. The purple haired girl smirked, turning back in her seat to face the board as Fairy Godmother continued with the next question. Gabby, however, decided she was done listening to the boring class and thus began scheming and plotting. That is, until Jay grabbed Carlos into a headlock on the table.

"Seriously?" she huffed, standing from her chair as she set her violin on the table. Thusly, she quickly grabbed the back of Jay's collar, and tugged him, and Carlos, to the floor. The two boys groaned as Gabby stared down at them blankly, not even vocalizing her irritation as she stood above them, tapping her foot impatiently as her leather jacket clad arms stayed firmly crossed over her chest.

Both boys gulped. "Sorry, Gabriella."

She nodded, sitting back down as Fairy Godmother politely "suggested" the boys take their extra energy out onto the tourney field.

Soon, the class was over, and they were free to go. However, Gabby had her own plans to work on. Slinging her pack over her shoulder, her violin case safe in her hands, she approached Fairy Godmother, who was erasing the chalkboard.

"Headmistress Godmother?" Gabby called politely, gaining the woman's attention.

"Yes, Gabriella. What can I do for you?"

Gabby forced her lips to curve into a nervous smile. "Well, it's just that...I wanted to get more involved here...you know, try to fit in, but..." She sighed, looking away in faux sadness. "I don't know if I can be in a club...everyone will just think I'm..." She sniffled, smirking inside when Fairy Godmother's face turned sympathetic.

"Like your father?" she asked, settling a gentle hand on Gabby's shoulder.

Gabby had to force herself not to tense.

"Well, yeah. I mean...I was already an outsider at home..." _Not really._ "And, my father wasn't the most supportive of my hobbies..."

"And what hobbies were these?" Fairy Godmother obviously assumed that any activity disapproved of by a villain parent must mean it was some form of good.

"Well, I liked to build things...make things more efficient, like the generator at Mister Jafar's store! I even made arrow heads for my bow that were non-lethal..."

"Really now?" There was a nervous tone in her voice.

 _Come on, Gabriella. You want to be able to use your bow **without** having it confiscated. Use your innocence!_

Gabby looked up at her with the saddest, most pathetic expression she could muster. "Yes, I just wanted to be able to...well, I thought that if I could create a mode of transportation, such as the zip-line arrows I created, that maybe, just maybe, I could..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "That I could _finally_ prove that, just 'cause I was born a girl, doesn't mean I can't do great things."

Fairy Godmother looked as if her heart had melted. A child of a villain, trying to do good things, _and_ prove a young girl could do more than be a housewife.

"I think I know _exactly_ the club for you. You have free period currently, yes?" Gabby nodded. "Wonderful. Follow me."

Once Fairy Godmother's back was turned, Gabby allowed a smirk to replace her sad expression.

 _Hook, line, and sinker._

* * *

"Now, our Mechanics and Young Inventor's Club is run by Ben's grandfather, Maurice," Fairy Godmother explained, leading Gabby down the hall. Various students avoided her eyes, all except one, that is.

" _Bonjour_ , Headmistress Fairy Godmother, where are you taking _ma belle chérie_ off to this fine day?" Lucian questioned, walking instep with the young huntress, who eyed him with slight confusion.

 _Huh? What in the world does that mean?_

"Ah, Lucian. Perfect timing. Could you show Gabriella Maurice's workshop? I actually need to do something..."

Gabby's eyes widened.

 _What?! NO! This was not the plan! Who even is this guy? Why is he not terrified of me like all the others?_

"Uh, Headmistress Godmother, before you go...could you answer another...question?" Gabby scowled as the short, overly cheerful woman walked off as if she said nothing. "I guess not."

"Well, _ma belle chérie_ , it seems it is just you and me, now." Luc held out his arm, making Gabby stare at him incredulously. "Shall we?"

Lucian smiled as, instead of linking arms, she slid her hand in his. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought.

"Oof!" Or maybe not.

He looked up at the blank face staring down at him, but he could see the irritation in the blue depth of her eyes.

"I suggest you instead lead the way as a courtesy, not as some ticket to a new girlfriend."

Instead of becoming mad, or even _offended_ , Lucian did the exact opposite.

He laughed.

This only made her more confused as he stood. "Forgive me, _chérie_ , it will not happen again."

Lucian then led her as if she hadn't flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground. This made him...interesting, for lack of a better word. She did say they all needed to make connections. Perhaps Lucian could be one of those connections that led her to what she wanted...

 _No,_ she thought firmly. _He would only be a distraction._

* * *

"Here we are! _Mousier_ Maurice's workshop!" Lucian announced, dramatically throwing the door open.

Gabby stepped through, and froze. Lucian stepped up beside her, grinning at the awe on her face.

There were gadgets everywhere. Tools laid haphazardly around the workshop, but their was a certain organization to the chaos. There were projects in all states of assemblage. Materials of all kinds littered the tables. Wood, metal, cardboard, foam, carpet...virtually _anything_ was around that could be used to build. She spotted so many materials that could help her make arrows she had always _dreamed_ of making; among other projects in her mind.

 _Perhaps I could make even more additions to my bow! Maybe a special attachment that will allow an increase in accuracy when shooting multiple arrows at once! Then, there all the modifications to my already existing arrow heads..._

As the thoughts spiraled through Gabby's head, Lucian was watching her in amusement as Maurice finally noticed the two. He, too, smiled at the young girl that was staring at all the inventions around the workshop in awe.

"So, Lucian, you brought me another member for my club, eh?"

The voice shocked Gabby out of her awe filled state. Her expression once again morphed into neutrality as she turned attention to the older man that had spoken. She had to fight the urge to smile at his appearance. His white hair was in a state of disarray while big bushy eyebrows barely peeked over his spectacles, which magnified his green eyes. He was quite short and slightly pudgy, with a white mustache that moved whenever he spoke. He wore a leather work apron over his clothes, and she noticed that his spectacles were connected to some sort of hat piece with what looked like a horn and mini wrench bouncing from the top.

 _No wonder father claimed he was crazy. Although, that also could be in part to the fact that he never approves of anything **new**._

"That I did, _mousier_. This is Gabriella, _ma belle chérie_." Gabby didn't miss the look Maurice sent Lucian at the title he had given her. " _Chérie_ , this is _Mousier_ Maurice, Ben's grandfather and the main supervisor for _Auradon Prep's_ Mechanics and Young Inventor's Club."

Gabby gave a small, barely even existent, smile. "Hello."

Maurice smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Gabriella. I take it you like to fiddle around with gadgets and such?"

Gabby nodded. "I dabbled with what I could get at home." She purposely left out just where home was. No need to have him throwing her out because of her family relations.

"Ah, yes. The _Isle of the Lost_ doesn't have much technology for your young minds to fiddle with." Gabby looked at him shocked, making Maurice laugh. "Yes, dear, I am aware of your parentage...but you are not your father, and seem very interested in what I have set up here. Besides, I never turn away an eager mind to learn. Just ask Luc, here. He about near burned down one of the castle wings when he was younger!"

Lucian blushed slightly, but chuckled lightly. "Chip and I thought we could get your woodchopper working again if we increased the amount of coal that made it run...we weren't aware that it wouldn't... _respond_ well."

Maurice laughed as he ushered Gabriella in. "Well, you certainly have improved since then. Word to the wise though, Gabriella, never let old Luc near fire. It seems that he didn't inherit his father's talent of not burning things when it's in his possession."

Lucian squawked indignantly as Gabby chuckled. She may just learn to like Maurice, especially if he produced such entertaining responses from Lucian.

"Now, my dear, what exactly did you make back on the _Isle_?"

 _Oh, boy. Here we go._

* * *

"Well, it seems you made a good impression on Maurice," Lucian drawled, walking with Gabriella towards her locker.

"Yes. I'm glad he will let me continue my work here," Gabby droned, keeping her face blank as she scanned the area for Mal.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Gabby soon spotted Mal, who was talking with Ben.

 _Great._

"Hide your emotions." Gabby froze. "You know, nothing bad will happen if you let people see how you feel..."

"Maybe I just don't feel anything," Gabby drawled, heading towards Mal. "And quit calling me _ma belle chérie_ , whatever that means..."

Lucian chuckled, watching as Gabby strode towards Mal. Ah, he would figure out what made her tick. She was the one, he knew it. And he wasn't going to let her get away so easily. Turning around, he walked off, whistling a tune. He had many plans to make and put into action. Many indeed...

"Or you could take the fun out of it..." Mal smirked, turning from Ben. As she made to follow Jane, she caught sight of Gabby. "Hey, Gab. Didn't you say you wanted to talk with Ben? Something about...what was it? School band...?"

Gabby glared at her as the purple haired girl strode off, chuckling under her breath.

 _Just you wait, Mal. You're not the only one who can play dirty._

"You want to join band?"

Gabby snapped back to reality, focusing once more on the boy before her. He looked at her with a curious expression, no sign of hostility anywhere.

"Uh, well, I was _thinking_ about it..."

"What do you play?" He glanced at the violin case in her hand. "Violin?"

"Yeah, I'm not that good though..." She scrambled to find some excuse. "Besides, I just finished talking with Mister Maurice about the Mechanics and Young Investor's Club..."

Ben's smile seemed to brighten. "I'm glad my grandfather welcomed you with open arms. Though, he forgot to mention you can be a part of more than _one_ extra curricular activity, right?"

Gabby chuckled nervously, clutching the handle of her case tighter. "I'm really not that good. No need to bother Doug or anyone..."

"Well, that's why you learn. Come on." He started ushering her off towards the tourney field.

"Where are we going?" Gabby asked, digging her heels into the ground slightly.

" _We_ are going to ask Doug about _you_ joining band."

Gabby dug her heels even deeper into the ground, and yet Ben kept pushing her forward. "No, no! We don't need to bother Doug."

"Gabriella, it's my job to help you and your friends while you're here. Now, I think Doug would _love_ a violin player in the band. In fact, I think he was commenting on how they didn't have one for the coronation..."

They were getting closer and closer to where the band was practicing. "Seriously, I'm perfectly _fine_ with not-"

"Doug, I've found you that violin player you were looking for!" Ben announced once they were behind Doug.

"Really? That's-" He paused when his eyes landed on Gabriella. "Great. Um, you want to join band?"

"No."

"Yes."

Doug looked between the two in confusion. "So...?"

"It was a fleeting thought. I'm not that good. Now, I need to actually go somewhere..."

Ben caught her before she left. "You have free period still and you don't meet up at club unless it's Friday..."

Gabby was seriously thinking about pummeling him when the last person she expected to see came up to them, wearing what little athletic gear he owned.

"Hey, are we doing- Gabby?" Carlos asked, looking beyond confused.

Before Gabby could say anything, Ben intercepted, "Hey, yeah. We can head on up to the field as soon as Gabriella shows Doug here what she knows about playing her violin."

Carlos blinked. "Well, she's actually pretty good with some songs. Mainly with fast paced songs, though she can play a couple classical pieces-"

"Carlos!" Gabby hissed, glaring at the boy. He was the only one of their group that knew she actually knew how to play. "We're in _Auradon_ , remember? We're not suppose to _lie_."

Carlos was now even more confused. "But I'm not lying. Ursula always wanted you to play to attract more customers-"

" _Carlos_!" The white haired boy went silent at Gabby's shout.

She never shouted. Ever. She was doing something else she never did either.

Gabriella, the hot tempered huntress, the very brains of every scheme they ever committed...

Was blushing over some praise.

Her blue eyes were narrowed into an icy glare that was directed at the three boys. "I'm not joining band. _End of discussion_!" She turned on her heel and marched into the nearby woods, leaving three very confused boys behind her. The two _Auradon_ kids turned to Carlos, examining the young boy's sad expression.

"Carlos," Ben began, gaining the boy's attention. "Why did Gabriella react like that...?"

Carlos pursed his lips slightly. "Gabby doesn't like praise...and if you want to know why, then either ask her, or compare it to how Mal hates parties."

Ben blinked, his face morphing into an enlightened expression. So that was why...

"So, are we still practicing for...tourney?" Carlos asked, looking as if he would rather do anything but that.

"Yep, let's go..."

* * *

The next day, Gabby returned to her dorm after yet another especially annoying day, finally cooled off and drained. Why was Doug so enamored with the idea of her joining band? Not to mention the fact that a certain French boy seemed keen on sticking by her side all day. She swore Lucian was everywhere, dropping hints about something or another, not that she was paying attention. So far, out of all the kids at this school, he was the most resilient in trying to capture her attention; and his attempts had drained her. All she wanted now was to lay down and sleep...

Only to find all of her friends in her dorm.

"Did I miss the memo on our meeting?" she asked sarcastically, setting her violin case on her nightstand.

"Did I miss the memo where you suddenly said not to fit in?" Mal shot right back, flipping quickly through her spell book.

Gabby narrowed her eyes, posture straightening as she began to face off with Mal. "I never agreed to joining band. Besides, we all know I can't-"

"Gab, we all know you can play," Jay interrupted, leaning on Mal's four poster bed. "We've all heard you play at some point."

"Well, then you know that I don't _like_ to play!" she hissed, crossing her arms across her chest. "We all have our reasons on why we don't do things, therefore, _back off_."

The rest of the group sighed; they knew when Gabby got an idea in her head, nothing short of a miracle would change her mind.

However, miracles didn't happen on the _Isle_.

Wanting to defuse the tension, Jay turned to Mal. "Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?"

Mal scowled slightly. "Do you think I would be going over every single spell in this book if I hadn't _completely_ struck out?"

Gabby sighed, taking a seat on her own bed as she began to plot. They needed a new angle. They couldn't rob the museum, and it seemed they couldn't manipulate Fairy Godmother through her daughter. Could they go straight to the source itself?

"We can do this." Jay's words sucked her back into reality. "If we stick together..."

 _Where did that come from?_ Gabby was becoming suspicious over Jay's sudden attitude change, but couldn't give it anymore thought as Mal continued on Jay's statement.

"And won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten..."

" **To the core** ," they all recited, determination returning to them.

"Gab, any ideas?" Mal inquired, returning to her spell book.

She wrinkled her nose. "Not really. Robbing the museum's out, and we struck out with Jane. We _might_ be able to manipulate Fairy Godmother, but it would take weeks to earn her trust. She may seem sweet, but she doesn't trust us _that_ far."

"Oh, yeah!" Gabby looked over at Evie. "I found out Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go." Gabby felt her eye twitch in irritation. "I have nothing to wear, of course."

Gabby sent her a glare as a knock echoed at the door.

"What?"

"Hold that thought," Mal muttered, heading towards the door.

Gabby's mind suddenly began to whirl with possibilities. Obviously, only the most important people to Ben would be closest to him as he was crowned king. That most definitely meant family and...

"I wish you could, but up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend..."

Gabby's mind zeroed in on that last word, beginning to smirk.

 _I think it's time little miss Audrey got off her high horse..._

Oh, a delicious thought began to form in her mind. An idea that would certainly _kill_ that little spoiled brat.

When Mal shut the door, she zeroed in on Gabby's smirk. "You have a plan, don't you?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that _Benny-boo_ could use himself a new girlfriend..." Gabby grinned, looking almost like her father in that very second. "And, who better to be that girlfriend than Maleficent's daughter?"

Mal grinned right back. "I need a love spell..."

Gabby tossed Mal her spell book, before another knock sounded at the door. Sighing, Gabby motioned Mal to take a seat while she answered the door. "What do you-"

Except no one was there. All there was, was an envelope with her name written in calligraphy taped to the door.

"Huh?"

She removed the enveloped, tearing it open to reveal a note.

 _Dearest Gabriella,_

 _Your eyes of ice,  
And voice of fire,  
No matter the price,  
Cannot quell my desire._

 _Your sharp wit,  
Only proves to me,  
That I've been hit,  
With the fact we are meant to be._

 _I will see you at the tourney game tomorrow, and will give you a surprise. See you then._

 _Signed,_

 _You're Not So Secret Admirer._

Gabby groaned, slamming the door with a huff as she started to crumble the paper in her hand. Of course he would do something like this. Couldn't he take a hint? There was a _reason_ she didn't ever talk to him. How couldn't he get it through his thick skull that she was not interested? Why-? Where did the note go?

Her gaze swung to Evie, who was squealing quietly over the note clutched in her hands. "Someone wrote you a love letter!"

"What?" Mal, Jay, and Carlos exclaimed, glancing between the two standing girls.

Gabby tried very hard not to blush. "Doesn't matter. I'm not interested in him and he _knows_ -"

"You know who wrote it?" Carlos interrupted, looking at her wide eyed.

"Who was it?" Evie demanded.

Gabby huffed. "It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does! This is the first guy to ever show this much interest-"

"Well, he can take his interest somewhere else!"

"Gab, tell me who he is!"

"No, I'm not interested!"

"Then why are you getting defensive?"

"I am _not_ getting defensive!"

"Actually, you kinda are-"

" _Shut up, Jay_!" Gabby shouted, breathing heavily.

"Wait, is it that one guy I saw walking with you the other day-"

" _NO_!" Gabby shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Omg, it totally is!" Evie squealed, turning to Mal. "Who is it?"

"No, it isn't! Mal, I'm already about to make you a pincushion, so you better not-"

"That Lucian kid that was making goo-goo eyes at Gabriella the first day we got here." Mal smirked over at Gabby, who looked about ready to go through with her promise. "You know, I bet he and Ben are very close..."

"No."

"As in, they are like family..."

"Mal, _no_."

" _In fact,_ I heard they are almost like brothers. And, you know, I bet he will be right there in the front row with the rest of Ben's family..."

Gabby's mouth opened and closed a few times. No, they weren't serious. There was no way they were.

"Plus, we wouldn't need a love spell for him..." Evie grinned, setting the note on Gabby's nightstand.

"And, if the love spell doesn't work on Ben, then we'll still have someone up front to grab the wand," Carlos added.

Jay smirked. "Time to take one for the team, Gabby."

Gabriella looked from one to the other, before marching to her bed and flopping down with a groan.

The others took this as a yes, and grinned, Mal flipping through her spell book for a love spell.

"I hate you all."

"Sure you do, Gab, sure you do..."

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: (This has been copied and pasted from EmeraldMoonGreen's profile. Please PM her and join her campaign!) A very good friend of mine committed suicide last night after being cyber bullied for months. This is a serious problem, people need to understand that the things they say online can still hurt even if they can't see who their hurting! I'm starting a Stop Cyber Bullying campaign, pm me if you wish to join.**

 **Members: GoldGuardian2418, Sparkling Lover, EmeraldMoonGreen, newbienovelistRD, Rosto'sGirl**

 **Well, this chapter kind of wrote itself. Not entirely, but it did. I'm really looking forward to playing around with Gabriella and Lucian's relationship. After all, the group is supposedly there for about a month, give or take, which means, if, say, a week has passed so far, gives me three weeks to play with. Which also means...**

 **Nope, not spoiling it.**

 **To all my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving! And, for all of you, I hope you have a wonderful day.**

 **(Edited)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Once again, I do not own Descendants, only My OCs Gabby and Lucian and any others I create.**

Later that night, they were all in the school's kitchen, preparing the love spell for Ben. Well, Mal was. The rest of them were simply watching her, except for Gabby, who was glaring at the ground. She was still irritated that she had to go along with the plan. She _didn't_ want to get involved with Lucian.

"You know, glaring at the floor isn't going to change anything," Jay drawled, smirking when Gabby sent him a scowl. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

Gabby huffed and crossed her arms. "Says you."

"Alright, it says we still need one tear," Mal announced, tapping the page in her spell book. "And I never cry."

"And you think any of _us_ do?" Gabby snipped, smirking at the glare Mal sent her. Was she petty? Kind of. That is, if described being vengeful as petty, which she didn't, but hey, everyone has a different opinion.

"Let's just chop up some onions," Carlos suggested, picking up a bag of onions.

"No. It says we need one tear of _human sadness_. And this love potion gets the best reviews, _so_ we need to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a _tear_ ," Jay sighed, looking fed up.

"That's not true, Jay," Evie cut in, grabbing a bag of flower from the counter. "They both have antibodies and enzymes, _but_ an emotional tear has more protein than a reflex tear."

"Listen to you." Mal sent Evie a smirk.

"Yeah, I knew that," Jay tried, and failed, to lie.

"Sure you did, Jay," Gabby chuckled dryly.

The door to kitchen suddenly opened, causing Gabby to stiffen. An Asian girl with long hair in pink pajamas entered, confusing Gabby.

 _Who in the world is this?_

"There you are, Mal," the girl sighed in relief, coming closer to them. "I was looking for you."

Mal smiled, hiding her spell book with a dish rag quickly.

"You know, all the girls want you to do their hair." Gabby raised an eyebrow in Mal's direction.

 _Well, someone's been busy._

"Midnight snack, huh?" All of them tensed. "Whatcha guys making?"

"Nothing special, just cookies..." The girl dipped her finger into the bowl.

" **No!** " They all watched as the girl tasted the dough, seemingly unaffected.

Gabby sighed quietly. They hadn't added the tear yet, which meant there was no affect. Which begged the question of how they were going to get said tear.

An idea began to form in her mind as the girl poured something into the bowl made of that dark stuff Carlos had been eating when they first arrived. It was called...chocolate?

"Didn't your moms ever make you chocolate chip cookies?" Gabby tried not to tense, her hands tightening into fists. "Like when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven with a big old glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective..." As the girl trailed off, she finally saw the sad looks that had appeared on each and every one of their faces. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Gabby scoffed lightly. "Things aren't that... _sweet_ where we come from. Some of us are even lucky if our parents acknowledge we exist."

Mal nodded in agreement, stirring the dough once more. "Things are just different there."

"Well, _yeah_ , I know. I just, you know, thought even villains love their kids..."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Gabby snapped, forgetting any plan that formulated in her head. "Fairy tales aren't happy for everyone, you know. And who are you anyway?"

"Lonnie," Evie supplied quietly, not looking at "Lonnie". "Mulan's daughter."

"Oh..." The girl's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at everyone. "How awful..." As a single tear escaped her eye, she placed her hands on one of Mal's.

Mal looked up, the sadness disappearing as she caught sight of the tear. She wiped it off of the girl's face and into the dough. "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we got to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by." Mal began to push Lonnie from the kitchen. "Really, really have a good night. See you tomorrow. Evil dreams!"

The girl said her goodbyes and left the room. Mal them turned to the rest of them. "Okay, boys cookie sheet. Evie, oven."

As they gathered around to make the cookie, Gabby hung back, her head down. Thoughts were swirling around her mind like a storm. Now, normally, this wasn't a problem. However, the thoughts that were now circling in her mind were the ones she never acknowledged. Memories she kept behind locked doors in her mind. Some the very reason she kept her emotions hidden, multiple on why she hated praise, the reason she never played her violin, an object that was once able to take away the pain in her chest whenever her father missed some special event: her first heist, her first bull's eye, her birthday every year...

She clenched her eyes shut. "I'm going back to the dorm. See you all in the morning." Before any of them could speak, Gabriella was gone.

Carlos sighed, petting Dude to help relieve the sadness he knew they all felt now. "How long will it be until she goes back to normal?"

Evie frowned, setting the cookie sheet in the oven. "It's been years since anyone's mentioned it, and it still seems to be a sore subject. I don't know how long it will last..."

Jay rolled his eyes, but they still contained something they rarely ever did: concern. "Gab will be fine. She always bounces back."

"Jay's right," Mal agreed. "You guys are talking as if Gabby's made of glass. She's tough."

Carlos didn't look reassured. "Everyone has a breaking point. Even Gabriella."

They were silent after that, watching the cookie bake as their thoughts focused one person.

* * *

The next day, the day of the tourney game, Gabby outright refused to go with the others to see if Mal's love spell worked. She didn't need to see how much of a fool Ben would make out of himself once the spell took hold. Besides, she wanted to get a seat way in the back of the bleachers for the tourney game and try to avoid Lucian's "surprise" for as long as possible. Mal may be able to force her into this by guilt tripping her with the mission, but no one ever said she had to do it right away.

As she sat in silence, watching the students and faculty alike fill the stands, her gaze was soon dragged to little miss perfect, Audrey, who was doing drills with her fellow cheerleaders. Watching her, Gabby began to wonder things, things she wasn't meant to. She wondered just how much Audrey's parents loved her. Did they spoil her rotten like the little princess she was? Did her father support her in everything she did? What about her mother? What did it feel like to have both of your parents...love you? She shouldn't even be thinking about any of this.

 _Maybe father is right. Maybe I do think too much._

"Um, hey, Gabriella...?" She groaned mentally as she turned to face Doug. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do to get you to reconsider joining band?"

Gabriella sighed through her nose in exasperation. "Why are you so intent on me joining band?"

Doug shrugged. "From what Carlos said, you seem to have real talent. Besides, music is meant to be heard, not locked away."

Gabriella bit her lip, eyes straying to the case beside her. Should she? Could she actually let go of that part of her? The part that learned to hate the musical sounds that flowed from the instrument whenever she ran her bow across the strings?

 _No_.

As soon as she let herself be free with that... _thing_ , it would just be snatched from her hands once again and she would be left without it once more.

"Sorry, Doug. I'm not interested."

Doug's face fell, but he nodded anyway. "Alright, but if you change your mind, we still have a place for you." Gabriella nodded, sending Doug on his way. Honestly, what was the big deal? So she didn't want to join band. Was that really a crime?

"Now, why aren't you looking for your knight in shining armor?" Gabby sighed, looking down at Mal from her perch in the bleachers.

"I am. I have a better view from here." Gabby sent a look at her and Evie. "Besides, I already consented to _this_." She waved a hand at her body in disdain.

The outfit she wore was in her usual colors of red, black, and orange, but was different than her regular tunic shirt and jeans. Evie, sweet, fashion obsessed Evie, had managed to convince her to wear an outfit of her own design. Instead of her usual red, orange collared tunic shirt, Gabriella wore a hot red crop top that was paired with a black, leather, high waisted skirt, orange tights, her usual jacket, and her brown hunting boots.

"I still can't believe I let you put me in a skirt," Gabby growled, glaring out at the tourney field as Jay and Carlos were put into the game. "Looks like the fun is just beginning." They watched the game go on, Evie and Mal cheering occasionally while Gabby allowed an small smile appear on her lips every now and then. She could tell Carlos was starting to get into the game, especially when he managed to knock one of the opposing players down. His little dance made her chuckle quietly. Then, she was...the only word she could find to describe the feeling was surprised, when Jay _willingly_ passed the ball to Ben to make the winning shot. Something was happening to her friends. They were getting off mission...

 _Or maybe he's trying to show "progress"?_

However, could Jay _truly_ be that intelligent? Or perhaps Mal talked with him. Now _that_ made sense.

Her musings were suddenly interrupted by Ben taking the golden microphone away from the announcer.

 _This should be good._

"Excuse me!" Ben called through the microphone. "Excuse me! Can I have your attention please?" The audience slowly quieted down, curious as to what their future king had to say. Ben then stood on the platform of one of the shooters. "There's something I'd like to say." Gabby then caught sight of Lucian making his way over to her. Oh, no. "Give me an _M_!" Gabby quickly slipped down through the bleachers as the crowd copied Ben. "Give me an _A_!" Lucian had caught on and was now wiggling his way under the bleachers. "Give me an _L_!" Gabby began to rush out from under the bleachers. "What's that spell?!"

" _ **Mal**_!" the crowd shouted in unison.

"Come on I can't hear you!" Gabby winced as the loud volume assaulted her eardrums. Her hand was fumbling through her jacket pocket for a pair of specially modified ear plugs she'd created to help her in these kind of situations. She knew she would one day learn to hate just how sensitive her hearing was. There was a term Doctor Falcilier had used _(Hyperacusis?)_ but she couldn't be too confident in his diagnosis since her wasn't technically an actual doctor.

" _ **MAL**_!" Gabby clapped her hands over her ears, her face screwed up in pain. She was beginning to hate whatever this thing with her ears more and more. Sure, when she needed to sneak into places, it helped her detect where the guards were, but it also amplified everything else, making every normal volume sound painful, and above volume even more so, such as her father yelling at her or a very pumped up crowd screaming at the top of their lungs because a certain King-to-be was announcing his love to a girl that _wasn't_ his girlfriend.

"I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?"

 _Honestly, if I wasn't in so much pain right now, I think I would be laughing right about now._

Suddenly, her hands were ripped away and the plugs were placed in her ears. Finally, the extremely loud sounds lowered into what would be a normal volume to anyone else. Gabby raised her gaze into a pair of beautiful amber eyes that seemed to shine with fire. Lucian gazed at her in concern, his hands caressing her face gently.

"Are you alright, _chérie_? Do they work?" Luc whispered, examining her face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

For once, Gabby gave him a small smile, attempting to ignore her heavily beating heart and heavy breathing. "They do. Thank you, for helping me."

Lucian gave her a grin. "Well, do you think you could do me a small favor before I show you your surprise?"

Gabby raised an eyebrow. "What's the favor?"

The young man whispered in her ear, making her frown at his request. "I can't."

"Please, Gabriella." The use of her actual name by him surprised her. "It will help Ben woo his own _chérie_. It will make him happy, and finally get rid of Audrey."

Gabby sighed, feeling her resolve disappear as she stared into his eyes longer. "Fine."

* * *

"Give me a beat!" Ben shouted, pointing over towards the band.

" _Uno_ , _duos_ , _tress_ , _quarto_!" Doug shouted, striking up the band. However, another sound suddenly filled the air.

Up on the railing of the bleachers stood Gabriella, her violin poised as her bow flew over the strings, ringing to life an upbeat tune that mixed wonderfully with the band. Doug grinned and signaled the band to keep playing as he too, began to play.

Gabby felt exhilarated, finally playing after so many years of being silent. She may have been the quietest of her group, but, what she lacked in words, she made up for in her music. It also helped that the future king was totally and fully in love with Mal to the point where he was preparing to serenade her. This, she decided, was the best revenge she could ever ask for.

 **Ben:**

 _Did I mention,  
That I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention,  
That there's nothing I can't do?  
_

 _And did I happen to say,  
I dream of you every day?  
But let me shout it out loud!  
If that's okay.  
If that's okay._

At first, it seemed that Ben was quite nervous to be singing his love to Mal, but as the song continued, he grew more and more confident.

 **Ben:**

 _I met this girl that rocked my world,  
Like it's never been rocked.  
And now I'm living just for her,  
And I won't let it stop!_

 _I never thought that could happen to a guy like me.  
But now look at what you've done,  
You got me down on my knees._

Gabby smirked as Ben began to dance with Carlos and Jay, the two villains supporting him through his dance. Gabby herself was actually enjoying watching this. However, her eyes then caught sight of Lucian sliding into the show, and she faltered.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

 **Lucian:**

 _It seems love's in the air,  
But can't find it in myself to care.  
I'm lookin' up at you,  
Wondering what will you do?_

Luc sent the now blushing Gabriella a smirk, silently cheering. It seemed his surprise was just what he needed to catch the full force of her attention. At last, he could get his intentions across to the stubborn girl.

 **Lucian:**

 _It seems to me,  
You alone,  
Are the only one,  
To bring to my knees._

With that, Lucian fell to the ground with Ben, both doing a very...elaborate dance as the crowd joined in to sing along with them

 **All:**

 _Because my love for you is ridiculous,  
I never knew (who knew?) it could be like this.  
My love for you is ridiculous!  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
It's ridiculous!_

 **Ben and Lucian:**

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!_

Jay and Carlos helped both lovesick boys to their feet as they continued to sing, keeping their gazes locked on the girl of their dreams, respectively of course. While Ben leant forward with the microphone stand in his arms and crept forward, Lucian began to swagger his way to the bleachers, keeping his gaze locked with a pair of beautiful, icy blue eyes.

 **Ben and Lucian:**

 _And did I mention,  
That I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention,  
There's nothing I can't do!_

 _And did I happen to say,  
I dream of you everyday?  
But let me shout it out loud!  
If that's okay._

 _Yeah!_

 _If that's okay._

Ben and the tourney team danced in sync, moving their hips in time to the beat. Lucian was now making his way up the bleachers towards the stilled Gabriella, who had put her violin in its case when Lucian had begun to sing. The students parted, allowing him to make his way up easily to the girl still balanced on the bleacher railings.

 **Ben:**

 _I gotta know which way to go,  
Come on, give me a sign!  
You gotta show that you're only ever going to be mine.  
Don't want to go another minute,  
Living without you!  
Cause if your heart isn't in it,  
I don't know what I'd do!_

Lucian now stood before Gabby, taking her hand and helping her off the railing. Their eyes were locked in a solid gaze as Lucian brought her close to him, their chest pressed firmly together. Gabby's heart was pounding erratically in her chest and her breathing was labored. Butterflies flew in her stomach as she was caught in his amber gaze.

 **Lucian:**

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
You'll be mine.  
Say you know we're meant to be!  
Come on, now, give me a sign!  
Showed you just how far I'll go,  
Now only if you'll just show,  
You feel the same!  
_

Gabby swallowed, unsure of what to do. Her brain was unresponsive, as was her body, as Lucian quickly led her down the steps. Once again on the field, Luc gave her another smirk as he gathered her in his arms once again.

 **All:**

 _Because my love for you is ridiculous,  
I never knew (who knew?) it could be like this.  
My love for you is ridiculous!  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
It's ridiculous!_

 **Ben and Lucian:**

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!  
Come on now!  
_

As the band did their thing, Luc swooped Gabby into a dance, spinning her and dipping her left and right. He then raised a challenging eyebrow, and just like that, her mind snapped back into action, but was focused more on wiping the smugness from his expression than getting away. She broke away and proceeded to execute a bunch of flips and twirls, her body easily reverting back into its acrobatic-like nature. The crowd cheered as she then began flipping back to auburn haired boy, who was watching her with a smile.

 **All:**

 _Because my love for you is ridiculous,  
I never knew (who knew?) it could be like this.  
My love for you is ridiculous!  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
It's ridiculous!_

Gabby flipped once last time so that she stood face to face with Lucian.

 **Ben and Lucian:**

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!  
Come on now!_

Lucian ended the dance by wrapping her in his arms and shifting her into a dip once more as the crowd cheered loudly. They were both panting, focused only on each other rather than the world around them. At this proximity, all Gabby could see was Lucian's face, each and every detail. The way a few locks had escape from his tied up style, resting gently across his forehead. His smile was so warm and loving, nothing like anything she has ever seen. His amber eyes sparkled with mischief and something else...something that Gabby didn't want to identify.

"Well, _ma belle chérie_ , would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out on a...date?" Lucian asked quietly, locking their gazes together in an intense battle of wills.

For once in her life, Gabby didn't know what to say. She was naturally quiet, learning quickly that her actions were louder than her words in most cases. This time, however, she just didn't know _what_ to say. Was she to agree? Was she suppose to tell him to take a hike? Wait, the plan. She needed to say yes for the plan...

Her stomach felt heavy, as if a lead weight had settled in their. What the...?

Ignoring it, she gave Luc a small, barely existent smiled. "Okay." Not her most eloquent answer, but her mind felt foggy the longer she stared into his eyes.

Lucian's grin grew if it was even possible. "Wonderful. I'll swing by your dorm tomorrow afternoon around say...two?"

Gabby nodded mutely, barely noticing when she was lifted back onto her feet. She was in a daze as Lucian picked up her small hand and gave it a soft kiss. With that, he strolled off, meeting up with Ben and slinging an arm over his shoulder, both probably sharing the news about their girls. All the while, she stared after them, much like a certain purple haired fairy. A small part of her, the part Gabby immediately squashed every time it tried to appear, seemed to whisper, _Are you sure you're doing the right thing? When he finds out, you'll break his heart. Will you be able to live yourself?_

 _Yes._ Gabby shook her head firmly. She couldn't back out now. She was in too deep. They _all_ were. They had a lot riding on this, and one boy wasn't going mess it up. No matter how fast he made her heart race with just one of his smiles today. They had a mission, and she would make sure they succeeded. No matter what.

* * *

"So, she said yes?" Lucian asked, still grinning as he thought back to his own spectacle.

"She did! She's going to the coronation with me!" Lucian had to chuckle at Ben's excitement.

"Don't you think you should take her on a date before then?" Ben froze, making Luc chuckle a bit louder. "And before you introduce her to your parents on Family Day?"

"Luc, you have to help me!" Ben was starting to panic, though Luc was quick to soothe him.

"Now, now, don't worry. I'll help you. However, _you_ have to help me set up for what I have planned for tomorrow."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you have planned?"

"You will see. Now, come on. I have to have this done by two tomorrow."

"What about my date with Mal?"

"Oh, _mon ami_ , I have a special plan for that, and it will have to occur _next_ week."

"That's the same week as Family Day and the week _before_ the coronation!" Ben protested, beginning to panic once more.

"Relax, Ben. This plan needs finesse and planning...and off campus permission, and you know how Fairy Godmother is sometimes. I mean, she let Cinderella go to a ball where her evil step-family was and to possibly be found out, and yet she won't let any of us go to the new coffee shop a block away from school?"

The boys both laughed, Ben listening as Lucian rambled off his plans. Well, Gabriella was sure in for a surprise. He just hoped, for both her and Lucian's sakes, she would enjoy it as much as Luc insisted she would.

 **Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this! Once again, not the best poet/song writer. You know, it makes me wonder why I made this my first fan fic on here...meh. Anyway, it seems Gabby is starting to fall for our smooth Frenchman. :) And, I know it has taken me forever to update. However, I do have my reasons. You see, I have a goal. That goal is to get above a 4.0 GPA this year, seeing how it's my SENIOR year. Yes, I'm a nerd, it has been well established with my love of math and mathematical based sciences, such as physics. And that I asked for a graphing calculator for my birthday, but they are expensive and my major requires math classes, so yeah. Plus, I've been accepted to three colleges so far! Yay!**

 **Now, most of you may not read this, and that's okay. But I'm putting this in here because I feel like it's important.**

 **Please do _NOT_ assume just because someone is a part of a certain religion and a few of those religious people act a certain way against a specific group of people that that person is going to react the _same way_. Honestly, I am a Christian, but it doesn't mean that I am close minded and will shun you if you tell me something a stereotypical "Christian", and I use this term lightly, will shun you over. There is only one me, no sarcastic comments about how all of us can be "me", and no one can predict with 100% accuracy how I will react.**

 **Aw, that felt awesome. Anyway, Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah(Though I'm kinda late for that I believe)! And Happy Kwanza! (Don't know if I'm late or early for that.) In short, Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are! I do not own Descendants, only Gabby and Lucian. Enjoy! Also, used some lyrics from If Only, like the chorus mainly.**

She felt warm, safe, comfortable, better than she had ever felt at the Isle; and it was all thanks to her amazingly comfortable bed. Gabby was sure it was similar to sleeping on a cloud. She never slept well back there, her lumpy mattress feeling similar to stone rather than an actual bed. Here in _Auradon_ , however, the beds were soft and warm, creating the perfectly safe environment for sleeping.

That is, until the unstoppable force of a squealing Evie meets it, and thus results in one once calmly sleeping Gabby to shriek and roll off the bed onto the floor. Gabriella groaned, thumping her head onto the floor as Evie began to babble about getting her ready for her date.

"Evie, go away," she moaned, pulling the fallen sheets over her head. "It's not until two, and I want to sleep..."

The blue haired girl gaped down at her. "Gab, it's seven, and we need to get you showered, pick out an outfit, decide on your make up, style your hair, not to mention-"

"Evie!" Gabby groaned once more, burrowing further in her sheets. "I could go in sweats, and he wouldn't care."

"We are not testing that theory! Now, up!" Evie grabbed a hold of the sheets, and pulled quickly, leaving Gabriella exposed to the light filling their room.

"Make it leave," she groggily demanded, curling up on the ground. "I get that we're suppose to be evil, but do you have to be cruel, too?"

"Get up and quit being a baby."

"...Fine..."

From then onward, Gabby's day was filled with primping as Evie had a field day with her. Apparently, the daughter of the Evil Queen was let in on Lucian's date plans, so, therefore, knew exactly what she needed to wear and how her hair should be styled. Gabby was first sent off to shower, instructed to use each and every one of the products Evie supplied her with and to simply change into some clean, comfy clothes for while they do her hair and make up.

Once done with her shower, and nearly dying from suffocating with all the smells in the beauty products, Gabby was settled into a chair while Evie dried her hair. Next, the enthusiastic girl began to curl the usually straight, ebony locks. Then, she took a red ribbon and tied Gabby's hair back in a horse tail, a few curly wisps framing her face.

After her hair was taken care of, it was time for make up, and Gabby was wondering if she could make a break for it. However, Evie could be obstinate when she wished to be, and was able to apply the make up. Sadly, Evie had covered every reflective surface as to help lead up to the big reveal. Honestly, Gabby felt it was all a bit overdramatic.

Then, there was the fact that a certain purple haired fairy wasn't anywhere to be seen, which really grated on her nerves. At least she had the comforting thought that Evie would soon get to do the exact same things to Mal, and Gabby would be there to watch every part of it.

At last, they arrived to Evie's favorite thing, besides her new found love of Chemistry it seems, clothes. Evie spent around ten minutes raiding the closet and dresser, and then the jewelry boxes. Honestly, it was like watching a hurricane going through their dorm as she threw together an actually very nice outfit and then shoving Gabby into the bathroom to change. She chose to ignore Evie's threat of what would happen if she mussed her hair or make up. Evie wasn't all that intimidating.

Carefully, Gabby slipped into the dark red dress Evie had chosen, her lips twitching into a small smile as she looked at the embroidered roses all over the dress. Next, she slipped on a pair of patterned tights with arrowheads sporadically placed paired with her brown boots. Then, she donned her jacket and, lastly, an arrowhead pendant that Evie had somehow procured out of thin air. Once she was fully dressed and accessorized, Gabby took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

Evie beamed at her, silently squealing as she dragged Gabby over to the now uncovered mirror, causing Gabby to gasp. She looked...

"I...I look..." Gabriella couldn't even voice it as she stared at her reflection. Her make up was soft and natural, making her eyes seem less icy and more warm, similar to the sky on a sunny day. As her pink glossed lips pulled into a smile, she felt something within her stir. "I look...pretty..."

"You're beautiful, Gab," Evie whispered, hugging her friend around her shoulders. "You always have been, but it's like something's changed...and for the better..."

Gabby didn't even try to fight the smile that appeared, instead she hugged her friend, jumping when a knock sounded from the door. Peering at the clock, her throat went tight. Two o'clock on the dot.

 _Oh, God. Am I ready for this?_

Gabby blinked, wondering where that thought came from. No. She did _not_ like Lucian. She didn't have a crush on him, or feel anything close to attraction to him. She was an independent young woman and she wouldn't let some sweet, handsome, caring-

 _Pull yourself together!_

Gabby took a few calming breaths, and then opened the door, freezing up slightly at the sight that greeted her. There Lucian stood, dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a golden type yellow, long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a matching fedora, and his hair pulled back in it's usual style. His amber eyes sparkled as he held to her a bouquet of roses, but not all in one color. The bouquet held one of each color: red, pink, white, orange, and yellow.

"Ready to go, _ma belle chérie_?" Lucia grinned, and, for some unexplainable reason, Gabby felt her knees weaken slightly, but was quick to hide it.

"As I'll ever be," she drawled, accepting the flowers from him. "However, we don't exactly have a vase for these..."

"I can get one from Doug," Evie jumped in, taking the bouquet out of Gabriella's hands and pushing her out the door. "Now, enjoy your date!" The door was then promptly shut.

"I'm getting an unexplainable notion that she wanted me to leave..."

Lucian chuckled, holding his arm out to her. Gabby raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

" _Oui_ , I do. However, this time I am taking you on a date. I figured it would be acceptable this time around."

Gabby huffed, but slid her arm around Lucian's. "I suppose I can make an acceptation this one time..."

"What about future dates?"

"I agreed to one. Don't push your luck, candlestick."

"Really?"

"You have your foreign language, I have friendly insults."

"As long as their friendly..."

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this stupid blindfold?" Gabby huffed, her hand latching onto Luc's arm. "I'm going to fall and Evie will kill me for ruining this dress!"

"I won't let you fall," Lucian assured, chuckling as he guided her further along the grassy path. "We're almost there. Just a few more steps...Here. Go ahead...take it off."

Gabby gently untied the blindfold, revealing a sight that took her breath away. Before her was something she thought she would never see; an archery range. There were so many targets, ranging from size, distance, and whether they were stationary or moving. Nearby, there was a picnic set up, complete with a red and white checkered blanket and wicker basket.

"Lucian...this is...is...wonderful," Gabby breathed, that once rare smile appearing once more. She found she was smiling more and more everyday. In truth, it scared her, but it also...made her feel warmer inside.

"I'm glad you like it." Luc guided her to a shed where quivers of arrows and all different types of bows were placed. "Have your pick. I got Ben to pull a few strings, so the yard is ours for the rest of today, or however long we stay here." Gabby looked in the shed with excitement, slinging a quiver over her shoulder while she examined all the different bows, finally deciding on a long bow, similar to her own. She then looked at Lucian expectantly. "What?"

"Aren't you going to grab one?" Gabriella asked, making quick work of stringing the bow.

Lucian went wide eyed. "Uh...I wasn't exactly...planning on it. I don't...I've never..."

Gabby sent him a smile. "I can teach you if you like..." She handed him a bow she found that would suit someone of his height and build, after stringing it properly. "Here, you should be able to pull the string. Use your index and middle finger on your dominant hand while the other holds the bow, let the grip of the bow ease into the pocket formed by you hand...there you go. Now, hold that arm out, straighten your back. Okay, see if you can draw the string back." Lucian did as ordered, pulling the string back with a little difficulty, but that was a given with a novice. "Good, now, grab a quiver and we'll start."

Thus, that was how their date went. Gabby went over the specifics on how to properly grip, draw, and shoot an arrow. She went over how he should stand, aim, and even breathe. When he watched her demonstrate, he was amazed by just how fluid her movements were. At one point, he had asked her just how good she was with her bow. Gabby had simply smiled and, boldly, stated she never missed.

"Really, you've never missed a shot?" Lucian asked skeptically as they sat on the blanket, eating the special lunch he had gotten his godmother, and sometimes grandmother, Mrs. Potts, to make them. Of course, the sweet old lady had been excited to hear Lucian had possibly found his match, and demanded to meet "the lovely dear" at Family Day. She didn't even care that Gabby was the daughter of Gaston, and neither did his parents when he spoke of her to them. His family had learned that second chances were to be cherished and given, even to meanest beast.

"After I learned to shoot, nope. I never miss," Gabby boasted, popping another banana slice into her mouth. "This stuff is actually pretty good..."

"So, your hands never shake? You never second guess your aim? Forget to breathe?"

Gabby chuckled, shaking her head. "My hands are steady as a rock, I learned not to, and it's kind of hard to forget to breathe when I need to, oh I don't know, do it to live." Both shared a laugh, Gabby feeling herself relax more and more in Lucian's presence. It's like he just had this aura about him that made her relax. He accepted her. He didn't think she was weak because she smiled for once, he encouraged it even. He made her laugh, and listened when she spoke about her ideas and theories.

Lucian didn't think she talked too much.

He didn't think she was her father.

He didn't even just judge her on her looks alone. On that note however...

"What made you ask me out?" she asked, laying back on the blanket as the two looked up at the clouds. "I mean, I didn't even talk to you until that day you showed me the club..."

Lucian smiled up at the sky. "My father once told me that, when I found the one meant for me, I would know by just looking at them." Gabby turned her head to him in curiosity. "When I saw you, you captivated me. Not only were you beautiful, but the way you held yourself; you oozed confidence. And your eyes had a fire in them that told me there was more beneath the icy surface." He then faced her with a grin. "And here we are!"

Gabby felt that warm feeling from earlier swirling in her chest, confusing her. What was this?

"Now, I have a question of my own..." She returned her attention to him. "What made you say yes?"

Her heart dropped. She scrabbled for something, anything to say...but...

She didn't want to lie to him, and she wasn't even sure _why_ she had agreed anymore.

"I'm...not sure." She frowned. "You irritated me ever since you first spoke to me, but...you make me feel...I don't know. I just feel warm inside when I'm near you lately. You make me smile, and laugh..."

"I make you happy."

It clicked in her mind, and, ironically, made her feel sad. He was the only one in such a long time to make her happy. She hadn't happy since...

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Gabby blinked, her eyes feeling warm. No, she _was not_ going to cry. She quickly blinked away the tears, sending a smiled to the worried boy.

"I'm fine, I just...haven't been happy in a long time..."

Lucian sent her a warm smile. "Well, I'm glad I make you feel happy..." She didn't know who started it, but soon, the two found themselves close together, their lips barely a breath a part. "To tell the truth, you make me happy, too..."

Gabby felt her eyes slipping shut as they leant even closer, their lips just about to touch when...

"No, Dude, stop!"

They were assaulted by a wriggling bundle of fur.

The two teenagers sprung a part, faces blushing red as they avoided eye contact. Soon, Carlos arrived, taking in the scene and wincing when he saw that he and Dude had managed to ruin Gabby's date. Oh, he was never going to hear the end of this...

"Um, hey guys! Sorry about Dude..."

Lucian sent the younger boy a smile, though he was still blushing. "It's alright, _mon ami_. It's actually about time I took Gabriella back to the dorm."

Carlos nodded, gathering the campus mutt in his arms and took off. The two sat there awkwardly before gathering the archery equipment and stashing in the shed, and then gathering the picnic supplies. As they headed toward campus, Lucian looked over at Gabriella, who was gnawing on her lip as her eyes glanced around them.

"So, would it be wrong of me to assume a second date is in our future?" he asked calmly, though he felt his stomach twisting with nerves.

Gabby looked at him through the corner of her eye. "I suppose it wouldn't be...wrong, per say..."

"So, is that a yes, _ma belle chérie_?"

"Yes, it is. And, for the love of- What does that even mean?"

"Maybe I'll tell you one day, Ella."

"What? What did you call me?" Gabby whispered, pausing outside her dorm, since they had finally reached the school and dormitories.

"Ella." Lucian looked down at her with confused eyes. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I do...it's just...no one has really ever called me that..."

"Well then..." Lucian softly kissed her cheek. "I'm honored to be the first, and possibly the only to call you that. Good night, Ella."

"Good night, Luc."

The auburn haired young man then walked down the hall, unaware of the tiny smile on Gabriella's lips that soon disappeared as the gravity of the situation came crashing down on her.

 _Can I still go with the plan? Even when I know I'm going to break his heart?_

As she prepared to go to bed, that smaller part of her came forward once again. _And your own?_

* * *

The week flew by, and, before Gabby knew it, both she and Mal were preparing themselves for their dates. Now, while it wouldn't be a double date, the boys were coming together to pick them up, so the girls agreed to be subjected to Evie's obsessive primping.

"So, you showed up Charming?" Gabby asked, slipping on a pair of black boots over her dark red jeans. Combined with her jeans, she wore a black shirt with, you guessed it, an arrowhead design on the front in orange and red, along with her jacket once more.

Evie smirked as she finished applying blush on Mal. "Yep."

Gabby snorted. "About time you realized being smart wasn't a crime." She then sent Evie a genuine smile as the blue haired girl started applying lipstick to Mal. "I'm glad you're finding yourself Evie."

Gabby then slipped into the bathroom to double check her make up while Evie showed Mal her appearance in the same mirror that had shocked herself the previous week. Her eyes then landed on the bouquet of roses, a soft smile appearing on her face. However, she wondered why they were in different colors, rather than the same one...

"Gab, your date is here!" Evie called, breaking Gabriella from her thoughts as she rushed back into the room. She smiled at Lucian, who was wearing a similar outfit to the one he had last week, only, this time, his jeans were light blue and the golden fedora had a blue band around it.

"I get the feeling you've started a new style," she joked, heading out of the room with him. "You look great, by the way."

"And you look beautiful as always, and witty as ever," Lucian complimented right back. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Yeah. Where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a surprise, Ella."

"Fine, fine, candlestick. We'll play by your terms...for now."

"That is all I ask."

* * *

Lucian led Gabriella down the grassy path through the woods, smiling all the way. Not only was he going to surprise his _chérie_ , but also finally reveal his true feelings for her. He was going too put his heart out there, and hope she wouldn't crush it, but he had faith in her.

"Are we nearly there?" Gabby asked, taking in the beauty surrounding them.

"Just about. It's a few yards ahead..."

Soon, they exited the trees and came upon a beautiful meadow filled to the brim with colorful flowers, their scent permeating the air as they swayed in the calm breeze. Nearby was a beautiful lake, glittering in the light while another picnic set up was settled near the bank.

"It's beautiful..." Her eyes turned down to their interlaced hands.

"Just like you," Lucian whispered, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. He chuckled when he saw her rosy cheeks, but tugged her towards the picnic. "Come on. I brought some chocolate for you to try..."

Ten minutes the two were laughing and joking with each other, while Gabby enjoyed the delicious treat that was chocolate.

"I told you it was good..." Lucian focused his sparkling eyes on her lips. "You have a little..." He swiped his thumb at the corner of her mouth, swiping away the smudge of chocolate. "There we go. Now, why don't we get to know each other better?"

"Alright, where do you want to start?"

"Just some general stuff..."

"Well, I'm sixteen, I can play violin, and I have only ever lived two places..."

"I know _that_."

"Then what else do you want to know?"

"How about..." Lucian paused to think. "What is your favorite scene?"

"What does that mean?"

"Like scenery. What's your favorite?"

Gabby paused to think, looking at the flowers surrounding them and the glittering lake. It was so peaceful. "Here."

"Why?"

"It's one of the only nice places I've scene. It's beautiful, yes, but it also has a sense of peace...almost as if Mother Nature herself was protecting us from the world..."

"You're very insightful, aren't you?"

"I guess..." Gabby's focus was then captured by the swaying flowers. "Luc?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"Why were each of the roses in the bouquet you gave me in different colors?"

Lucian gulped slightly. "That, I promise, I will answer later. For now...how about a swim?"

Gabby shook her head. "No, I'm good. But you go ahead."

Lucian nodded, stripping off his clothes to reveal a pair of swim trunks underneath. He then plopped his hat on her head with a quick statement of "don't lose it" and headed for the lake. While he was busy splashing and swimming around, she got up and walked further into the meadow. Some of the flowers reached above her waist while others barely passed her knees. The beautiful sight only managed to make her heart feel heavier.

 **Gabriella:**

 _The world is so, Black and White._  
 _I walk the line, in the Grey._  
 _Up till now, I've been so sure,_  
 _Of everything I have ever been._

She looked back at the lake where Lucian was swimming happily, sending her a wave that she returned before submerging himself once more. Images flashed in her mind; they were of her father, Maleficent, the rest of the villain parents, the night her and her friends had snuck into the museum...

 _I can't, decide, what's wrong, what's right._  
 _Which way should I go?_  
 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling._  
 _Is this just a dream? (Uh oh)_

Another batch of images invaded her mind; meeting Lucian when she had first arrived in _Auradon_ , how he had introduced her to Maurice, their first date and how he had made her feel...special, like she finally belonged, to right now, where she is thinking of their plan and how she will end up breaking his heart.

 _Yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me,_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be. (Uh oh)_  
 _If only..._  
 _If only._  
 _If only._

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she kneeled in the meadow, caressing the soft flower petals while she tried to hold back tears.

 _These feelings in my heart,_  
 _They feel so strange._  
 _I'm changing now, into someone new._  
 _Someone I have never been._

And she was. This Gabriella she was becoming, was happy... She didn't have to be cold and heartless. She could smile and laugh and just be...herself.

 _I can't, decide, what's wrong, what's right._  
 _Which way should I go?_  
 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me._  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling._  
 _Is this just a dream? (Uh oh)_

 _If only I could read, the signs, in front of me._  
 _I could find a way to who I'm meant to be. (Uh oh)_  
 _If only. (Yeah)_

It felt like a dream; she would wake up and everything would be gone, including Lucian...

 _Am I crazy, to dream, that we, could, last?_  
 _Maybe it could happen. (Yeah)_  
 _Will you, still be, with me,_  
 _When it all...comes...out...to...the...light?_

Was she crazy? Was it a silly dream to even wish that...that she didn't have to do it? That she didn't have to betray him and stab him in the heart? Was her mission...worth breaking his heart?

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me,_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling._  
 _Is this just a dream? (Uh oh)_

She wanted to go back to before; before she felt anything besides anger, hate, and agitation. She wanted to go back to when she didn't...when she didn't...

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me._  
 _I could find a way to who I'm meant to be (Uh oh)_

 _If only. (Yeah)_  
 _If only. (Yeah)_  
 _If only. (Yeah)_  
 _If only. (Yeah)_

 _If only._

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard Lucian call for her. She slapped a smile on her face and rushed over, handing him a towel so he could dry off while they sat back down at their spot. They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. However, Gabby soon broke the silence.

"Are going to answer my question now?"

Lucian gave her a nervous smile, entangling their hands once again. "They say that each rose color is meant to express something you want to say..." He cupped her cheek. "Yellow was for the joy you give me every time you smile." This, then, caused her to smile bashfully. "Orange is for the passion I feel, and for the passion I can see in your eyes when you set your mind to something, like the ear plugs you made." She light touched the device that was never far from her reach. "White is for the new start you were given here, and the new start that led us to each other." She felt her heart twinge at that, but she kept her smile. "Pink is for the gratitude I feel that you gave me a chance. And red..." He swallowed, cupping her cheek softly. "Red is for the love I feel for you. Ella... _Ma belle chérie, Je t'aime._ "

Gabriella swallowed, staring into his burning amber eyes. What was she suppose to say?

"I...I don't know what to say..." she whispered, tearing her gaze from his. "I-I want to say the same...b-but I-" She clenched her eyes shut. "I don't know what love feels like..."

Lucian gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face him, his lips set in a loving smile. "Then, can I teach you?"

Gabby tried to find the words to respond, but she couldn't. No one had ever loved her...not even her own family. She had never thought a boy-a young man would ever say he loved her. The tears came back as she nodded, and didn't stop gathering in her eyes until they cascaded down her cheeks in crystal drops, even as Lucian drew her into his chest, whispering soothing words into her ears.

She didn't want to go through with the plan.

She didn't want to break his heart.

She didn't want to leave.

Because she knew, as soon as she did, she would be broken, too. And the only person who could fix her would hate her forever.

She denied all she could with her mind, but her heart knew differently. She had shut it away long ago, when the last bit of her happiness was gone...

 _*Flashback*_

 _Six years ago..._

 _"Sweetie, would you play me another song?" her mother rasped, coughing slightly. "I love hearing you play."_

 _"Okay, Mommy." A younger version of Gabriella began to play on her violin, smiling as her mother cheered as much as she could. When she finished the final note, she looked up at her mother. "How was I?"_

 _"You were perfect, darling. Thank you..." Slowly, her breathing slowed and she looked down at her daughter. "I'll always love you Gabriella. Always..."_

 _"Mommy?" the little girl called, shaking her mother's shoulder. "Mommy, wake up! WAKE UP! Don't leave me! Mommy!_

 _Her memories then turned to the day she hated almost as much. The day her father took away the last thing she had of her mother: her violin._

 _Gaston glared at the instrument, raising it high in the air before bringing it down hard on the ground as his daughter screamed and cried, the tears cascading down her face. "Sentiment makes you **weak**. Emotions make you **weak**. But, what can I expect from a stupid **mistake**!"_

 _It was the day she was dropped off with the other villains. The day the little girl's heart was locked into an air tight vault, never to see the light of day again..._

 _*End Flashback*_

However, here she was, her heart back once again, repeating the same thing over and over to her.

 _You love him._

 **Wow...that wasn't really depressing or anything...how about we focus on the fluff? Yeah? Okay. I think I enjoy writing Gabby and Luc together a bit too much but oh well! And, yes I'm deviating from the movie by focusing more on Gabriella. This is her story, not just Descendants with an OC. Anyway, happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! So, this was getting really long...so, double update! Yay!**

 **I do not Disney Descendants, because if I did...well, you'll probably see what would happen in the next chapter. I only own Gabby and Luc, my OCs, and I don't think I'll be creating any new ones, but you never know.**

Gabriella smiled as Lucian walked her to her dorm, their hands intertwined. She felt light as they strolled through the halls of the dormitory. Lucian kept giving her this smile that was filled with such warmth and happiness, it made her stomach flip every time she looked at him. What in the world did she do to deserve such an amazing guy?

"What's got you so smiley, Ella?" Luc questioned, his lips quirked in an amused smile.

Gabriella bit her lip, trying to stop smiling, but actually finding it difficult. "Just about...well, how lucky I am, I guess..."

"Really, now..."

"I mean, this place...I don't know. It just...it just feels as if, for once, I'm...not alone. I'm...happy."

Lucian dropped a soft kiss on her forehead once they reached her dorm. "You are not lucky. You simply received what has been owed to you for so long..."

Gabriella felt her face warm as a blush stained her cheeks. "Thank you, I guess..."

"Ella, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself..." Lucian sighed, but still smiled. "Now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Gabriella smiled as Lucian gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before walking off. Once he was out of sight, she felt herself deflate a bit, her eyes growing sad as she entered her dorm to find Evie staring at a booklet.

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella asked, flopping onto her bed.

"My chemistry test..."

"Oh, how'd you do?" Gabriella had heard about Chad's little snitch act, and to say she was vengeful would be an understatement.

"I got a B+."

Gabby smiled. "Good for you, E." Then her thoughts drifted to Lucian and her smile fell as a sigh escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" Leave to Evie to know when she was upset. "Did something happen with Lucian?"

"He said he loved me." Gabby still couldn't believe it. She felt as if she were floating, but the lead in her stomach threaten to make her sink into the earth by its sheer weight.

Evie sat up, looking over to Gabriella in concern. "Do you love him?"

"I _can't_!" Gabby exploded standing from the bed so fast Evie was surprised she didn't have whiplash. "He-he goes against everything we have planned! I-I'm not suppose to get attached to _anyone_ or _anything_ here! Attachments lead to-to heartache and weakness!" Gabby turned away, her fists clenched tightly. "I'm not weak! I c-can't _love_ him!" Her voice then dropped to a whisper. "I can't..."

"Can't what?" Gabby whirled to find Mal entering their dorm, Ben outside the door. Seems he was dropping her off...

Gabby floundered for an excuse. "Um...I can't...er-believe that it's already been nearly a month since we came to _Auradon_!" She wanted to face-palm so badly right then and there. "Um, how was your date?" Her eyes examined Mal's damp dress. "On second thought, I don't need to know..."

"Just went for a swim in the Enchanted Lake..." Ben laughed, giving Mal one last smile before he headed off.

 _Enchanted Lake...I've read about this..._

Before Gabby could think about it anymore, Evie was speaking to her once again. "I didn't ask you if you _could_ , I asked you if you did...?"

Gabby sighed, her voice soft as she turned away so they wouldn't see the conflicting emotions in her eyes. "I don't know...maybe? I've never felt it before, so how should I know?"

"Sometimes, Gab, you just know," Evie said in attempt to comfort her distressed friend. "Maybe you need to give it a chance..."

Gabriella sighed as she strode for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mal questioned, removing her jewelry.

"Out." Before she opened the door, however, she faced Evie once more. "If I did love him, we'd both end up hurt in the end...besides, I'm pretty sure at this point I'm incapable of love."

As she slipped through the door, the little part of her that had been louder than usual lately whispered, _Liar._

She ignored it as she closed, turning only to abruptly stop. Before her stood Ben, leaning against the wall opposite their dorm, a single brow raised. She felt her insides go cold as her stomach coiled in knots. He _knew_. He heard them, he must of...oh, no.

"Hey, Ben," Gabby gulped, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you still doing out here?"

Ben shrugged, crossing his own arms. "Just hanging out." They were silent for a beat, Gabby's heart hammering in her chest. "Do you mind taking a walk with me?"

Gabby flinched slightly, but nodded, interested in what he must have to say. They started walking down the halls, turning left and right throughout the halls until they came to a small, enclosed garden. Even though it was beginning to become dark, the garden still had its beauty. The calming scent of the flowers eased her tense muscles. She took a seat on the stone bench off to the side with Ben, crossing her arms across her chest to close herself off from the soon-to-be king.

"You an your friends are an interesting bunch." Her eyes narrowed in on Ben's calm face. "You all stick together, no matter what it seems. You take on the world as a team, rather than separate individuals. From what I've heard, however, teamwork isn't necessarily taught on the _Isle of the Lost_." Gabby remained silent, never removing her narrowed gaze from him. "That leads to the question of where and when you learned, or decided, to act as a team? To act with that level of friendship instead of animosity?"

He was fishing; looking for the answer to a completely different question.

"I believe that is not your true question, your Highness. What is it you truly mean to ask me, rather than the others?" Ben raised an eyebrow, causing her to snort. "I am not an idiot, Benji," she taunted, enjoying his grimace at the nickname. "What do you think I've been doing since I came here? You have so much knowledge at your fingertips, and yet most of you spoiled princes and princesses throw it away like the scraps of food we're given." Her eyes turned to pure ice, a drastic change from the warmth they had exuded when in Luc's presence. "We both know the love spell washed off of you as soon as you jumped into that lake. And, it seems, you've figured out the dynamic of our little group." Within a second, her fist was curled in his shirtfront and he was dragged so that they were face to face. "You know I'm the planner, the one who thinks out every step of our movements before we so much as twitch. So, tell me, what could be possibly on your mind? Perhaps if we plan to suddenly transform into our parents?"

"You are not your parents," Ben stated calmly, untangling her hand from the cloth of his shirt. "You are all innocent of the crimes they committed."

Gabby snorted, crossing her arms once again with a cold smirk. "You've never been even ten feet near the _Isle_ , have you?" Ben's silence was answer enough. "It is a filthy, dark, disgusting place filled with poverty, no matter what food scraps your _father_ sends us. We are forced to steal, loot, maraud, whatever you want to call it, to _survive_. If I wanted, I could rob you blind of everything on you and then some. Together? We can do nearly anything. However..." She now turned her gaze to the moon, marveling slightly at just how brightly it could shine. "The only way to survive is to be like our parents, and thus, a contest of sorts starts..." She was slowly fading into her memories, forgetting just who she was speaking to as she fell deeper and deeper...

"Happiness and Love don't exist on the _Isle_. Our parents don't care what we do, as long as we either serve them without second thought, or become like them in _every single way_. Some, however, don't care what we do. We're never good enough; we don't deserve their attention. We are simply the mistakes that plague their lives." Gabby's face became blank once more. "None of us understand love or why we feel happy here. Besides, it's obvious we're not wanted here, so, in a way, _Auradon_ is just like home."

Ben settled a hand on her shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"We'll be sent off eventually. Anymore questions? Perhaps you're wondering if I put a spell on your friend?"

"I know you didn't."

"Really, you have that much faith in the daughter of your parents' nemesis? The one they brought back to life simply to stick on an island with no hope of escape?"

"No, I have faith in one of the new kids, one that has managed to make my best friend, my _brother_ , happier than he has ever been."

Gabby's cheeks flushed hotly as she refused to look at him. "I doubt I make him that happy..."

"Just because you do not know what love feels like, does not mean you do not feel it or are incapable of doing so." Ben stood, preparing to leave the garden. "My father once believed he would never love, nor be loved. And yet, he met a young village girl that held so much love for her father, and then, eventually him. So, maybe try to be more optimistic?"

Before Ben took more than two steps, Gabby spoke up.

"If you break her heart, prince or not, I will make your life miserable."

"I assure you, my intentions are pure. The spell only hurried along my mind to catch up with my heart."

With those words said, Ben left the garden as Gabby sat in silence, dazed by the ideas circulating in her mind.

 _Are we doing the right thing? Could we...be happier here than back home?_

She shook her head, clenching her fists in anger.

 _They'll never let us stay. We're are simply scum to them; trash that has infiltrated their prestigious kingdom._

 _Not all of them feel that way._

Her heart clenched in pain at the picture of Lucian's smiling face in her mind. How could she go through with this when it would hurt him? If they went through with it, Maleficent would...

Gabby jumped to her feet, stalking away from the garden and back to her room. She couldn't think like that. If she did, she would back out, and her friends needed her; they needed her because they needed to finish this task. They had to get the wand, that was the mission. She _was_ always on mission, never letting her emotions rule her, and this was still true...

Even if it felt like a dagger in her heart.

* * *

When Gabby saw the TV set in the library, she felt unease fill her. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Whatever it was for, could not be good. However, she ignored it and went through class, actually doing the assignment for once. That is, until their teacher decided to interrupt.

"Children, excuse me! Um," Fairy Godmother exclaimed, a smile lighting up her cheerful face. "As you know, uh, this Sunday is Family Day here at _Auradon Prep_ , and because your parents can't be here do to...uh, _distance_..." Gabby rolled her eyes, wishing the woman would just spit it out already. "We've arranged for a special treat!" Gabby did not like the sound of that. Her unease spiked once Fairy Godmother turned on the TV, the screen filled with a face they hadn't seen in weeks.

 _Maleficent..._

"I don't _see_ anything, nor do I hear..." Maleficent mumbled, staring through the screen.

"Kids!" Fairy Godmother ushered them forward, however, they were all reluctant to come any closer.

They were all there; Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, and...

A knot settled in Gabby's throat at the cold, smirking face of her father, Gaston.

"Can I _please_ see a remote?!" On the screen, she could see her father roll his eyes at Maleficent's impatience. "It's broken! I _hate_ electronical-"

Maleficent paused as the Evil Queen greeted Evie, making it obvious that they were now visible to their parents. Gabby forced steel into her spine as she locked gazes with her father, refusing to back down.

"Oh, who's the old bat?" Leave it to Cruella to be the first to insult someone.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Mal explained slowly, probably knowing that their parents were about to offend the kind woman even more.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent and the other villains chuckled.

Fairy Godmother bristled. "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!"

"You really couldn't give Cinderella 'til 1 A.M? I mean, really? The hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?" Seriously? _This_ was the special treat?

 _More like punishment._

"They were mice!" Fairy Godmother snapped, flustered, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink with her agitation. "They were not-They were mice!" Mal quickly attempted to calm her down, subtly pushing out of frame. The woman turned to the screen one last time. "They were mice!"

"Hi, mom," Mal greeted with a forced smile, Jay, Evie, and Carlos flanking her from behind while Gabby stood by her side, arms crossed and face blank. She was already preparing herself for the inevitable confrontation that was bound to occur.

"Mal!" Maleficent called loudly. "I m-m-miss...you!"

 _It must have physically pained her to say that._

"You children are never far from our thoughts!" Jafar added quickly.

"I've got it," Maleficent muttered. "How long must mommy wait to see you?"

"Um, there's this big coronation coming up... I think sometime after that..."

"When?"

"Friday!" Mal exclaimed, still smiling at the screen. "10 A.M."

"You're sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wan-" Maleficent quickly corrected herself. " _You_...you little...nugget, that I love so much!"

"Yes, I completely understand, mother."

"Gabby."

Gabby clenched her teeth. "Father."

"Have you entered any competitions, yet? Won anything?" Gaston asked, yet his eyes conveyed a clearer message. _Have you messed up, yet?_

"No, father, I haven't." She glared at him. "I don't plan to, either."

Her father scowled at her. "Don't take that tone with me-"

"I will take any tone I wish to with you!" she yelled, stalking until she was closer to the screen. " _You_ are the one trapped on an island. _I_ am the one free, able to pursue anything I wish to in any way I see fit. You want to control someone? Go find those brainless idiots that trip over themselves trying to be like you. I will do things _my way_ because I am not like _you_!"

"Gabriella!" her father roared, pushing the other villains out of the way so that he could glare straight into her eyes, trying to make her back down. "You are my daughter-"

"Oh, so when I don't follow your lead, I'm your daughter? When you need something, I'm your daughter? Well, you know what? No, I'm not your daughter. You aren't my father. You are simply a hot-tempered, bigoted, hypocritical old man that couldn't even be a parent if you actually read a book on it!"

"Why, you ungrateful little brat-"

"Ungrateful? Who left who with a group of villains to be raised instead taking responsibility? Hmm? You don't tell me what to do anymore. I don't care about your respect. I've survive without it long enough, the rest of my life won't kill me." She smirked at the screen. "I let you get back to what you were doing. Judging by the day, I would say doing your weekly ritual of dying all your gray hairs?"

The other villains actually started laughing at that. They probably found it hilarious that the cockiest of them all couldn't even control his own kid. However, at look Maleficent shot her, Gabby nodded her head subtly, showing she was still on plan to steal the wand. The fairy grinned, probably thinking her speech was simply an act, and would more than likely explain it to her dunce of a father.

However, it wasn't. She may still be on plan, but she was done being her father's minion. If she had to destroy her happiness, she was doing it on her terms, not his, not Maleficent's, not anyone else's.

"Carlos!" Cruella suddenly crowed, her face filling the TV screen. "Is that a _dog_?!"

Carlos stiffened, hugging Dude to his chest tightly as Cruella's greedy eyes took in the dog's fur.

"Yes, yes, Baby, I _do_ understand that it would make the perfect sized ear muffs!" Cruella cackled, stroking the stuffed, squeaky dog on her coat.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos broke from the group to face his mother. "This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So, give it a rest!"

Gabby rested a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "I think we're done here. Bye, _Gaston_."

"Oh, oh, burns!" Jafar laughed, causing both Cruella and Gaston to glare at him.

"Oh, why don't you go sell a toaster you two-bit sales-man!"

"Or, maybe you want to take this outside against my rifle? Or how about I just beat you into the ground!"

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones! And neither should men that get showed up by their daughter!"

Gabby closed her eyes in exasperation as the villains continued to bicker until Jay shut of the TV. All of them were feeling downcast. None of their parents had said they loved them, asked how they were doing, if they were _enjoying_ themselves...all they cared about was that stupid wand.

Fairy Godmother looked at the children before her with a sympathetic expression, obviously berating herself for setting this up. The children had seemed so happy since coming here, and now, it appeared she was back to square one. No, Fairy Godmother was not stupid, like some may believe. She knew many of the students didn't accept these kids. What she didn't know was the struggles they were going through.

Girls made comments about how Mal was a home-wrecker, stealing Ben from Audrey.

Chad made it seem as if Evie was a cheater and a gold-digger, while also making it seem as if all Jay enjoyed was hurting people.

Most left Carlos alone, since, whenever one decided to throw a nasty remark towards the youngest of the group, she was there, slamming them against the lockers or nearest wall, her eyes promising pain if they were to harass their youngest member, and her little brother as she had come to think of him as.

Then, there were the comments aimed at herself. How she was simply a fling for Lucian...how she was playing with him to go after Ben, like her father did with Belle...how she probably cheated to seem so smart...how she was just an attention seeker like her father.

No, Fairy Godmother only knew about the tip of the iceberg, but she still cared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said softly, even as they shrugged it off.

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay responded, offering the kind woman a sad smile.

"Of course." She watched sadly as the children began to depart, all but one that was still staring at the blank screen. "Gabriella?"

"Why are you so nice to us?" the young girl asked softly, hearing her friends discussing what would happen if they were to fail. They knew to leave her alone after a fight with her father. They all knew that she needed to recover before tonight. Tonight was when she would give out the roles with Mal, specifying each task that needed to be completed in order to steal the wand and get home. Even if they all knew none of them wanted to do it. "I know we try your patience with our lack of knowledge on what's 'right' to do. Why don't you treat us like all of the other people and teachers here that make it well known we're not welcome?"

"Child," Fairy Godmother soothed, taking a firm, yet gentle, hold of Gabriella's shoulders. "Just because a few students are not as...open minded, does not mean everyone here is."

"Maybe, but a good majority are." Gabby stepped away from Fairy Godmother to catch up with her friends, her dark mood permeating the air around her as she slung her brown messenger bag over her shoulder. "And I doubt they'll change, because the hero's never have to change. They're perfect, remember?"

Fairy Godmother watched on in sadness as the group exited the library, feeling as if she had failed them when they needed her most. She had helped a kind hearted girl to find her prince so many years ago, yet she couldn't help five children see that they were welcomed, and loved, even if it wasn't by their parents.

"Gab, did you mean what you said?" Mal asked quietly, glancing at the silent teen. "If you want out, we won't stop you."

Gabriella sent Mal an empty smile. "I'm still in. We _have_ to do this...even if we don't..." She stopped, meeting everyone's eyes as they reflected the same thought in hers.

 _Even if we don't want to leave._

They continued down the hall as a united front, ignoring any jab thrown at them by their fellow students. They had a mission to complete, not to mention Mal and Gabby had to go to Family Day to meet their respective boyfriends' parents and other family.

 _When did our lives get so complicated...?_ she pondered silently.

* * *

"Okay, we all know what this looks like," Mal announced, tapping the skillfully drawn replica of their objective. "This will be up on the dais, under the Beast's spell jar. Ben will be coming in from _here_..." Mal pointed to the entrance of the cathedral. "And I will be up front with Gabby. The rest of you will be up in the balcony..."

"Jay," Gabby called, gaining the boy's attention. "While you're up there, map out where the guards are. Once Mal grabs the wand, come down. Take out any guards you can as _quickly_ as you can." The rule _no killing_ was already established. If they failed, they didn't need any blood on their hands. "You will also protect Carlos and Evie while they head for their tasks. Carlos...?"

"Okay, so I'll find our limo so we can break the barrier...and get back on the _Isle_ with the wand."

"Perfect." Gabby nodded, turning to Evie as Mal brought out the perfume bottle filled with a blue liquid.

"Evie." Evie accepted the bottled. "You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"While you guys are doing that, I will be protecting Mal until we make it to the limo. I convinced Doug to let me play in the front row. Lucian will be near me, but I'm sure Mal grabbing the wand will distract him long enough for me to get out of range so he can't stop me. Evie." The girl looked up from the perfume bottle. "Did you make sure the length additions to our dresses are easy to tear away?" The girl nodded. "Good. We have our plan. One last thing..." Everyone looked at her, wondering what else there was. "When we are at Family Day, keep up your guard. Some will bait us, try to pick a fight. _Don't_ give in. We don't need to hand them an excuse to ship us back before we accomplish our mission."

The group nodded as one, the boys heading to lay in their beds while the girls cleaned up the plans. However, Gabriella's eyes latched onto the page Mal's spell book was open to.

 _She wants to break his spell..._

Gabby didn't have the heart to tell her the spell had been broken. It would only hurt her, just like it would hurt herself when she had to turn on Lucian. She could only pray that he didn't force her to hurt him physically. She didn't even know if she could.

"I'm heading back to the dorm," Gabby announced quietly, slinking out of the room before the other's could object. She hurried to her room, closing the door behind her as the tears she wished would disappear trailed down her cheeks. Her attention was then grabbed by a little box wrapped in golden wrapping paper on her nightstand, right next to her bouquet of flowers she had moved there. Hesitantly, she picked up, her fingers trembling as she read the note attached.

 _I hope you like this. Please wear it to Family Day, Sunday.  
Love, Lucian._

She opened the box to find a gold necklace with a heart charm hanging from the chain. She picked it up, only to notice a seem on the sides of the heart.

 _A locket...?_

She pried the two halves of the locket open, the tears dripping off her chin as she examined the photo within. It was a picture of her wearing Luc's fedora while he hugged her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. She had forgotten that he had had Maurice take this photo, when they had first started dating, during club. They were both smiling brightly, and it made her heart shatter at just the thought of leaving him.

This simple photo portrayed all the reasons why she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here, be happy with him, and...be happy with her friends.

 **Gabriella:**

 _A million thoughts, in my head,  
Should I let my heart...keep listening?  
I know...it's time...to say...good bye...  
So hard, to let go..._

 _I don't deserve him,_ she thought bitterly. _I never deserved him..._

Gabriella brought her knees to her chest while she cradled the necklace near her heart. She let the tears fall, even as Evie entered their room. She kept crying, even when the other girl wrapped an arm around her shoulders. And Evie kept silent, knowing her friend, her sister, was crying because of what they had to do.

"Evie..." The blue haired girl glanced down at her. "I think I love him, Evie..."

"I know, Gabby."

"I don't want to leave him..." Gabby's voice cracked as more tears gushed from her eyes. "I-I don't want him to hate me!"

"I know, Gabby..." Evie hugged the ebony haired girl closer to her, soothing her as her own eyes traveled to her chemistry test. They were all giving up their happiness here, and all they would have to show for it would be the destruction of said happiness. They truly were rotten.

Rotten to the core.

 **Does this make anyone else feel depressed? Honestly, this whole part of the movie, where each of them looks at a certain thing that they knew they have to leave behind, makes me so sad almost every time. Anyway, go on to the next chapter! Family Day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My first double update, yay! Anyway, disclaimer; don't own Descendants, only my OCs. On with the chapter!**

It was a beautiful day outside as Gabby and her friends observed the Family Day festivities below, chuckling once she realized Ben and Lucian were leading Lucian's father's famous song _Be Our Guest_. She knew Lucian had been working non-stop all mourning trying to make Family Day perfect, since it was his practice for becoming the _Maître d'_ of the castle when Ben becomes king...Friday.

 _He must be on his way to an aneurism by now..._

 **Lucian:**

 _ **Ma chere Mademoiselle**_ _, it is with deepest pride,  
And greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight!_

 **Ben:**

 _And now we invite you to relax,  
Let us pull up a chair!_

 **Ben and Lucian:**

 _As the dining room proudly presents...  
Your dinner!_

 **Chorus:**

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test!  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, __**chérie**_ _  
And we'll provide the rest._

 _(That's right.)_

Gabby chuckled at Doug, who seemed to not have been instructed on the choreography. She could see a caring smile form on Evie's lips as she watched him.

 **Chorus:**

 ** _Soup du_** _ **jour**  
Hot __**hors d'oeuvres  
**_ _Why, we only live to serve!  
Try the grey stuff,  
It's delicious!_

 **All:**

 _Don't believe me?  
Ask the dishes!_

The boys from the chorus broke away to join Ben and Lucian, napkins over their shoulders as they began to sing together while Doug beatboxed.

 **Boys:**

 _They can sing, sing, sing.  
They can dance, dance, dance.  
After all, Miss, this is France.  
And a dinner here is never, never second best._

 _Come on!_

 _Go on, unfold your menu.  
Go on, take a glance and then you'll,  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest!_

 _Come on...yeah!_

 _Be our guest, guest, guest!_

 **(They cut this part out, but too bad. Full song here!)**

The girls then came forward, the boys separating as they lapsed into choreography of their own.

 **Girls:**

 _Beef_ _ **ragout**_ _,  
Cheese __**soufflé**_ _,  
Pie and pudding __**en flambé**_ _!  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!_

 _(_ **Ben:** _Sounds so good!)_

 _You're alone.  
And you're scared.  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
_ ** _While the flatware's entertaining!_**

Lucian then slid to the front, taking over to sing his father's most prominent part.

 **Lucian:**

 _We tell jokes!  
I do tricks,  
With my fellow candlesticks.  
And it's all in perfect taste,  
That you can bet!_

Gabriella and her friends made their way though the crowd, watching the group finish their number.

 **All:**

 _Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest!_

 **Ben and Lucian:**

 _If you're stressed,  
It's fine dining we suggest!_

 **All:**

 _Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!_

Gabby applauded, smiling at the way Luc beamed with pride. She knew he had worked hard on this number, often complaining about how much of a diva Audrey was, and that Chad was no better. Gabriella could honestly say she felt a great amount of pity for him. Not only did he have to work with _Audrey_ , who treated him like a servant, but also _Chad_ , who honestly needed a reality check with how bad his arrogant attitude was.

 _They're perfect for each other._

"What did you think, Ella?" Gabby turned with a smile to accept Luc's hug. "Did you like it?"

"It was amazing, Luc," Gabby assured, snatching his fedora to put on her own head, since it had become habit by now. "I'm sure your father is very proud."

Luc chuckled, allowing her to wear his fedora, even if the gold fedora didn't quite match her orange sundress with a red sash, brown boots, and...

Lucian beamed when he saw the locket around her neck. "You got my present."

Gabby smiled, forcing her sadness from her eyes so he couldn't see. "Yes, I love it. Thank you."

Lucian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, subtly snatching his fedora back, as he began leading her towards a group of people.

"Where are we going?"

"My family wishes to meet you, Ella."

"Y-you're family?" She felt her stomach drop.

"Don't worry, they are excited to meet you!" Lucian assured, squeezing her a tad tighter to his side. "They already know and are still happy for us. It does help though that Maurice has been singing your praises..."

"...He has?"

"Oh, yes! He has everyone excited to meet you!" Lucian eyes caught sight of a formally dressed man heading this way. "In fact, here is my uncle! _Bonjour_ , Uncle Cogsworth!"

Cogsworth smiled, coming to a stop before a nervous Gabriella. "Hello, Luc. I take it this is the girl Mrs. Potts has been speaking about meeting?"

"She is!" Lucian slid his hand to rest on the small of Gabriella's back. "Uncle Cogsworth, this is _ma belle chérie_ , Gabriella. Ella, this is my father's best friend, and my uncle, Cogsworth. He is the king's _majordomo_. So, basically, when neither King Beast nor Queen Belle are around, Cogsworth runs the castle."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Gabby stated nervously as she held out a hand, which Cogsworth shook.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also. Glad to see Luc has finally met his match!" Cogsworth then turned to Luc. "Now, I need to talk with your father; however, Mrs. Potts has kindly requested you bring Miss Gabriella over to meet her, Chip, and Fifi, or she promises to cut you off from her cookies."

Gabby giggled, yes, actually _giggle_ , at the horror struck expression on Lucian's face. "She would never be that cruel...right?"

Cogsworth simply chuckled before walking away. Lucian then began to escort, more like drag, Gabby towards a grey haired woman and a young, blonde haired man that seemed just a few years older than them. Talking to the older woman, was one that was quite a bit younger, with brown haired cut into a cute bob with warm milk chocolate eyes, her curvy figure clad in a black and white dress.

"Chip, Mrs. Potts, Mama! I have someone for you to meet!" Lucian called, hurrying over to the trio.

The first to notice her was the kind-looking old woman, who gave her a warm smile. "Why, aren't you a lovely dear!" Her warm, British accented voice made Gabby relax as she returned her smile.

"I'm Gabriella, it's nice to meet-"

Her hand was ignored to instead be hugged by the old woman, who was stronger than one would think.

"Oh, it is lovely to meet you, dear! Luc has told me so much about you! Oh, you're even prettier than he described!" At this, Luc began to blush.

"Mrs. Potts-please-"

"Oh, hush!" the other woman scolded, pulling Luc into a hug. "Let her have her fun, _ma petite flamme de bougie_."

If possible, Lucian blushed more as he groaned. "Mama! I am too old for that nickname!"

"No, you are not. Now, introduce us to your _chérie_!" his mother, Fifi, demanded, forcing Luc to face Gabby, who was trying to escape Mrs. Potts hug.

"Ella, the one hugging you is my godmother, Mrs. Potts. The woman who enjoys _embarrassing_ me is my mother, Fifi." Fifi then helped Gabby escape Mrs. Potts, only to hug her herself. "And the young man chuckling would be Chip, Mrs. Potts son, and one of my oldest friends."

"It's nice to meet you all," Gabby gasped once Lucian pried his mother off of her, attempting to catch her breath. "I've heard a lot about all of you..."

"All good, I hope," Chip joked, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, too, Gabriella. I apologize for my mother and Fifi's behavior. They've been trying to get Luc over there to settle down forever it seems..."

"Chip!" Luc groaned, rushing to Gabby's side to do damage control. "Why do you have to do this? Papa is going to be bad enough once he gets over here-"

" _Ma flamme de la bougie peu_!" Suddenly, Lucian was swept off his feet into a giant bear hug by a lanky man that he actually looked quite similar to...

 _Must be his father..._

Gabby had to cover her mouth with her hand as she watched Lucian's father hug him and rant in French what must have been praises, since Lucian was blushing, but at the same time beaming in pride. The man was tall and slim, giving him a lanky appearance, much like Luc. His hair was the same shade of auburn as his sons while his eyes were what seemed a mixture of brown and amber. However, she could see some Fifi's facial features on Luc's face as he replied back to his father in French also, making it hard to figure out what they were talking about.

"Oh, she is here?" the man asked, not once putting his son down, which made Lucian's face turn even redder. "I cannot wait to meet her, Luc! Oh, my baby boy is growing up so fast!"

"Papa!" Luc was looking beyond fed up by now. "I am _not_ a baby! I am nearly a grown man and-would you please put me down?!"

From the lack of stares at the spectacle, Gabby guessed that this was normal for Family Day for most. For her, however...

She was really trying not to laugh at her boyfriend's expense.

Lumiere raised a single eyebrow at his son, whom he still held firmly in his embrace, even as he struggled and squirmed. "Is that so...?" The older man began to walk towards a more secluded area, the rest of the family and Gabby following.

Lucian froze, knowing that tone all too well. He looked up at Lumiere with pleading eyes, glancing at Gabby from the corner of them. "Please, Papa! Don't do what I know you're thinking about doing!"

Lumiere chuckled, smirking at his once again squirming son. He wiggled his fingers into Luc's sides where he held him. "You don't mean this, do you?"

Luc began to tremble as he held back laughter. "W-Why?! Pl-please stop!"

Gabby became concerned. What was he doing to Luc? The boy was squirming even more now, shaking slightly as his father's fingers squeezed and wiggled in his sides as a...a smile began to form on his lips?

"I will, once you say it!" Lumiere chuckled, setting Luc on his feet, but spinning him so his back was on his chest as he pinned his son with one arm, the other going towards Luc's stomach. The boy squeaked, actually _squeaked_ , as he tried to stop his father's hand.

"Papa! No, come on! Just this _once_ , let me go!" Luc pleaded, attempting to keep what was left of his dignity in his eyes.

Gabby was _very_ confused and started forward to help Luc, when Fifi took hold of her shoulder.

"Do not worry, dear. It is a tradition between them. No matter how much Luc denies it, he loves it," Fifi explained quietly, watching as Lumiere finally succeeded in wiggling his fingers in Luc's stomach, and chuckled as Luc began to laugh wildly. "They do not see each other much, since Lumiere is busy with work and Luc with school. This is how...they show affection..."

Gabriella still felt confused. "What are they doing? Why is Luc...laughing so much?"

"You...really don't know...?" Chip looked at the girl with surprised eyes, which soon morphed into understanding. The girl shook her head. Chip bit his lip, but finally gave her a smile. "Me and Luc will explain it one day, okay?"

Gabby nodded, still confused, when Lucian's laughter dragged her attention back to the father and son duo. They were now...wrestling? It looked like that, anyway, except Lumiere had his hands on Lucian's stomach and was wiggling his fingers wildly while his son attempted to wiggle to freedom.

"Stop! Papa! _Arrêtez_!" Lucian begged, laughing harder when his father's hands reached his sides.

"If you want me to stop, you know what to do!" Lumiere teased, wiggling his fingers a bit slower as it appeared his son was on the verge of giving up. "Say it!"

"F-Fine!" Luc laughed, still wiggling around on the ground. " _Je suis_ _votre bébé_ _! Ta petite flamme de bougie_ _!_ Now, stop!"

Lumiere stopped as promised, chuckling as his son curled up into a ball, his face red, and not just from laughing. His eyes then focused on the girl, Gabriella, who seemed to be very confused as to what just happened. His heart went out to the girl, who must have never known what affection from a parent consisted of. He helped his panting son up from the ground and led him back to Gabriella, giving the girl a charming smile.

"So, you must be the girl that has captured my baby boy's heart..." Lumiere ignored Luc's growl of denial at being his "baby boy", but instead focused on Gabriella, even as he gave a warning poke to the young boy's side, making him yelp quietly.

"Um, yes, sir," Gabby said nervously, hoping he wouldn't hug her like the others had, besides Chip and Cogsworth, of course. "It's a pleasure to m-meet you."

Lumiere continued to grin as he took her hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "The pleasure is all mine, Gabriella."

Before he could say anymore, a young boy came bounding up to them with the campus mutt, Dude, by his side. "Gabby, Mal invited us to have lunch and play croquet with Ben's family! You want to come?"

Gabby smiled at the boy. "I'd love to, Carlos, but Luc was just introducing me to his family-"

"We can go!" Luc interrupted, slinging an arm around Gabby's shoulder and hurrying her past his amused family. "Bye Chip, Mrs. Potts! I'll see you later! Love you, Mama! Love you, Papa! Bye!"

The adults chuckled as the teen made his escape, Chip glancing at Lumiere. "Did you have to do that in front of his girlfriend? I was sure his face was going to melt off!"

Lumiere chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched his son rush along towards the croquet field. "Yes, because he's my son, and I love him. Plus, it's my job to embarrass him."

Chip scoffed. "Really? You do this every Family Day! It's a miracle he even comes!"

"He loves it," Fifi giggled, snuggling into Lumiere's side. "He misses you."

Lumiere nodded. "I know, that's why I do it." His face morphed into concern. "I worry for his _chérie_ , though."

"You saw it, too?" Chip asked with a sad sigh.

The older man nodded. "Indeed. It seems Gaston was an even worse father than anyone could of imagined..."

Mrs. Potts smiled. "Well, it seems you're all but ready to step up to the role..."

Lumiere smiled calmly. "In due time, Mrs. Potts. In due time..."

* * *

Gabby watched Carlos play with Dude, amusement in her eyes. She was currently avoiding Ben's parents, preferring not to push her luck today, while also keeping an eye on her friends. All was calm and perfect...

Until trouble hit.

Gabby began to run to Mal's side when an old woman, Audrey's grandmother it seemed, recognized Mal, except as her mother, Maleficent.

" _You_?!" Gabby dodged various people in order to get to her friend. "H-How are you here? And...how have you stayed so young?"

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal." By now, Gabby was standing to Mal's left, slightly in front of her as she sent a glare towards Audrey. The brat probably caused this scene in an act of petty revenge. "Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" Queen Leah looked around them at the crowd that was growing. "Come on, you remember, don't you? The poisoned apples? And the spells?" Fairy Godmother attempted to soothe the old woman. "The spells...my _daughter_...was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse." Mal flinched slightly, hurt obvious in her expression. "For her first words...her first steps...I missed it _all_!"

Mal went forward, trying to apologize, when she was cut off by Chad.

"No-no way! Stay away from her!" Gabriella bristled at Mal's side, but didn't react otherwise.

"Don't do this, Chad," Ben warned, his tone full of warning.

"What?" the prince demanded, glaring at his "friend". "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh uh." Chad turned his sneer onto Mal. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." He turned to Jay. "You enjoy hurting people." His eyes then fell on Evie, and his sneer turned smug. "And you, you're nothing but a gold-digger, and a _cheat_."

While Chad looked smug, Evie became infuriated, taking out her magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie's mirror then showed a picture of Chad, who scoffed and batted her hand away. Jay advanced on him while Evie began to pull out the knock out potion.

"STOP!"

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos froze, turning their attention to a calm faced Gabriella, who sent a glare at Chad. "He's baiting you...he's baiting _all of us_." She herded her friends together in one group before turning to face Chad. "It's sad really, that the children of the good guys are trying to destroy any chance of us living peacefully here." She sent a sad smile to Lucian, who was rushing over to her now. "I believe it's time that we leave."

Chad scoffed. "What's wrong? Don't want your boy toy fighting for you?" Gabby's fists clenched as she turned away from Chad. "What's wrong? Afraid to damage the image you've made for yourself since candlestick boy started to date you? You know, he's playing you, right? Or are you simply too stupid to see it-"

 _Crack!_

Chad fell to ground with a pained cry as Gabby straddled his torso, her fist flying once again to strike his face. "I don't care _what_ you say about me, you snotty, little _brat_ , but don't you even _dare_ to even so much as _think_ about insulting him!" She fisted her hand in his collar and dragged him up so they were face to face. "And if you do, I will not hesitate to beat you until even your own _mother_ couldn't recognize you! Do you understand?!" Her voice echoed over the silent crowd. Chad nodded quickly. "Good." She shoved him to the ground, glaring at the students and adults staring at her in shock. Gabby sent a look to Jay, nodding for him to lead the others away. He nodded back, gently guiding the rest of their friends away. Her gaze then returned back to Chad, who had backpedalled away from her until he reached Audrey. "You call yourselves the good guys? The heroes? If this is how you treat people, then I'm glad I was raised on the _Isle_."

She began to walk away, until she heard her name being called. "Gabriella, wait!"

She turned to Ben, seeing Lucian's family off to the side, looking at her in concern rather than fear like almost everyone else was. "You're a good guy, Ben. So is Lucian. It's a shame your so called friends can't have your amount of open-mindedness. If they did, maybe we wouldn't be the outcasts..." She sent Luc an apologizing smile before she walked off, her head held high. She ignored any further calls, only focusing on getting to her friends. Unlike most of those royals, they wouldn't judge her for what she did. No, they wouldn't even comment on it.

And while they may be bad on the outside, all those snotty brats that make jabs at them were more rotten to the core than any of them.

* * *

Gabby sat at the lunch table with the rest of her friends, perched on the table top on the opposite end of Jay, fiddling with the locket around her neck. She had lost her head, and had only given her enemy more to use against her. Just like that, Gabby was ready to leave, ready to let all these bigoted, arrogant kings, queens, princes, and princesses be defeated by every villain ever locked on the _Isle of the Lost_. The others seemed to feel the same way, judging by their glares and Evie's heartbroken expression when Doug was forced to sit with Chad and his goons.

"Hey, guys," Ben came up to them, panting as Luc followed closely behind. "How is everyone?" Silence was his answer. "Yeah...hey, listen, it was nothing, forget about it..." His eyes then traveled to Gabby. "Hey, it's okay, you were defending Luc and your friends. No one can fault you for that."

Gabriella snorted, even as Luc wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "Wanna bet?"

"Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay."

 **(I'm just gonna rant real quick on this messed up timeline. Family Day was suppose to be Sunday, the coronation Friday. And, I'm sorry say this, Ben, but Friday doesn't come right after Sunday. Okay, I'm done.)**

Gabby sighed as her attention went to Luc. "I'm sorry..."

He simply smiled at her once again. "You have nothing to apologize for. In fact..." He moved so he could whisper in her ear. "You impressed my family very much. They say you protected my honor. So, thank you..." He gave her one last hug before he smiled sadly. "I have to help Papa finalize some details for the coronation, but I'll see as soon as possible, _oui_?"

Gabby nodded, pecking him on the cheek gently. "I'll see you then."

Luc and Ben then began to walk away. Once they were gone, Audrey and, surprisingly, Jane moved in. Gabby narrowed her eyes, wondering why the girls thought she wouldn't punch them just as fast as she would Chad.

 _Idiots,_ she growled, sending an extra dirty glance at Jane. _And one **ungrateful** idiot._

"How long does she think that's going to last?" Audrey sneered, walking behind Mal as her eyes then moved to Gabby. " _Both_ of them? They're just the bad girl infatuation."

"Yeah," Jane scoffed, leaning down so her face was next to Mal's. "I mean, he's never going to make a _villain_ a queen."

"And poor Gabby," Audrey drawled, pouting at the silent girl. "Lucian's just playing you. It's what he does...he strings girls along, only to leave them heartbroken in the end...it's not like he'll ever actually love you..." Both Audrey and Jane laughed, walking back to their table, unaware Gabby had hopped off the table to stalk over towards them.

 _"Beware, foreswear,  
Undo Jane's hair."_

Mal flicked her fingers right, left, up, and down in quick succession. Jane's hair transformed pack into it's old, plain bob. The girls gasped in surprise, especially Audrey, who now found herself suspended in the air with one of Gabriella's fist holding her up by the front of her dress. The other students backed away in fear, their eyes locked on the villains before them; because that's just what they are, what they've been forced to become. They were all tired of being these brats' doormats.

"There's a lot more from where that came from," Mal stated quietly, her tone dark. "Gab, drop her."

Gabriella glared a little longer into Audrey's eyes, making sure the girl understood just how far she would go if continued to be pushed. She then dropped the whiny princess, who stumbled back into Chad. Gabby smirked when she saw the bruises on his face.

 _Serves them right._

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Audrey demanded, trying to hide her fear, but they all saw through it.

"Keep talking, princess, and we'll be your worst _nightmare_." Gabby's voice was at it's normal tone, but held a deathly cold, steely undertone that sent shivers down Audrey's spine.

"Do I-Do _any of us_ look like we're kidding?" Audrey's face fell at just how dark Mal's tone had went. Mal began to flip through her spell book as Gabriella stepped forward with her face morphed into an angry snarl. The group dispersed, hurrying away as fast as they could from the group.

All of them were fuming. Gone were the conflicted feelings. Now, all that was left was anger and the beginnings of hatred.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow," Mal smirked, snapping her spell book shut as Gabby moved to her side. "Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand."

The group nodded, pushing away their lunches as they ditched the table. The five of them walked in a line as a united front once again. They were going to steal that wand tomorrow, and nothing was going to stop them. They were on the verge of giving it up for living here peacefully, but it was obvious that they weren't welcome anymore.

Too bad for them. They messed with the wrong group. This group wasn't as rotten as they thought, but now...now they _felt_ rotten to the core, more than ever before.

And they were going to leave this place in pieces, maybe boot the heroes off onto an unescapable island, so they could see just how "evil" it makes you. That's the reality of it all.

Evil isn't _born_.

It's _made_.

 **So, I used google translate for some of the French stuff, so if it's wrong, I'm sorry but I don't speak it. (But a very nice French reviewer did, and, once I google translated their message, I mixed it!)**

 **These are the translations of all the phrases and sentences I've used.**

 _ **Mon ami**_ **-My friend.**

 _ **Ma belle chérie-**_ **My beautiful darling.**

 _ **Je t'aime**_ **\- I love you.**

 _ **Arrêtez**_ **\- Stop!**

 _ **Ma petite flamme de bougie**_ **\- My little candle flame. (Yes, this was meant to be embarrassing for Luc because it was actually really fun writing that fluffy scene, cause last chapter was soooooo depressing. Also, thank you to the guest reviewer Audrey for correcting my French! Maybe you'll see this. And, I had to use Google translate for most of your review, but thank you! It was really sweet. :) )**

 ** _Je suis votre bébé! Ta petite flamme de bougie!_ \- I am your baby boy! Your little candle flame. (She also corrected the second sentence of this. Thank you, once again Audrey.)**

 **I regret nothing! I needed to put some fluff in this book at Luc's expense, especially since finals were so stressful. Now, I'm probably gonna make one-shots of him, Gabby, friends, and Luc's family. :D**

 **For those who are against the fluff...why? Fluff is needed, especially after long, depressing events. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the double update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter, guys! I do not own Descendants, only Gabriella and Lucian, my OCs.**

Today was the day. The day of Ben's coronation. The day they were stealing the wand...

The day they truly became villains.

Gabriella felt as if she were going to be sick.

She was already in the cathedral in the front row, her violin poised and her bow gently set on the strings, prepared to begin once she received the signal from Doug, who was doing some last minute fine tuning with the rest of the classical instrument playing band members that were recruited to play for the coronation.

By her side was Lucian, looking especially handsome in his golden suit, his normal fedora nowhere to be seen, leaving his hair to be tied back elegantly. His expression was set in a beaming smile as he glanced all over the beautifully decorated cathedral.

Gabby felt a twisting in her stomach. She was having doubts, more and more filtering into her mind the longer she stared at Lucian. Her heart beat accelerated when he turned his amber gaze to her, and her breath shortened when his beaming smile became a warm grin.

"You look beautiful, Ella," Luc whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. And he spoke the truth.

Gabriella wore a rich, burgundy read dress with a full, ruffled skirt that almost touched the ground. The dress was decorated with black sequined roses all around her torso. The dress it self had a modest sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. Her arms were covered with long, black silk gloves that nearly went to her shoulders. Around her neck, a gold chain could be seen, the locket belonging to it hidden underneath her dress. Lucian could just make out the black tips off her shoes, and held back a chuckle when he recognized the black, high heeled boots she always wore. No wonder she wanted her dress long; he could imagine half the princess in the room fainting because of the "fashion crisis".

Gabriella's long, ebony hair was not in a horse tail, nor it's normal braid. Instead, her hair was in an half up half down sort of style with her loose hair curled in shiny ringlets. A few wisps of dark hair framed her face, which was barely touched with makeup. The most prominent of it would have to be the ruby red color of her lips, which he could tell she was trying not to bite in nervousness.

"Do not worry, _chérie_. You will be amazing!" he whispered in her ear, yet it didn't seem to help. His eyes then found the violin case hung over her shoulder, almost like a quiver. "You don't have to keep it like that. I'm sure the photographers can deal with it being on the ground when they're taking pictures."

Gabby gave him a small smile, trying to relax her stance in order to play properly. "I'm fine with it where it is...it's comforting."

Luc nodded, sending a glance to his watch. Judging by the time, Ben should be coming in soon. However, there was someone missing...

"Ah, there you are, Mal!" Luc felt relief in seeing the purple haired girl deposited on the other side of Gabriella. "I was worried you wouldn't be brought here in time."

Mal gave him a forced smile. "I wouldn't miss this for the world..."

Gabby felt as if the guilt she felt was weighing her down. He was going to hate her...his love would disappear and she would be left alone once again. She needed to tell him how she felt, let him know just how much he meant to her, before it was too late.

"L-Luc...?" she asked quietly, gaining the boy's attention. "I-I need to t-tell you something..."

"What is it?" He asked calmly, but he seemed apprehensive.

"I-I..." _Come on, spit it out! It's three simple words! I love you! You can say it!_ "I-I l-lo-"

Music and the lyrical voices echoed around the cathedral, and she saw Doug giving her the signal. She looked at Lucian with wide eyes, but he gave her a smile.

"We can talk afterwards...now, play...please? I love to listen to you."

Gabby nodded, and closed her eyes as she began to play the song she had memorized by now. Only she could hear the sadness in the tune, even with her ear plugs in. She continued to play with her eyes closed, listening intently to the tune and the shifting of fabric as the crowd bowed and curtsied to the almost king. She, herself, performed a small curtsy when Luc gently grabbed her elbow, still playing the tune as the choir's voices harmonized beautifully with the instrument. Her stomach was one giant knot as she continued to play, knowing soon the song would be over and the plan would be put into action.

The choir's combined voice began to fade, and so she played the last few notes, as did her fellow musicians. Once the last note echoed through the hall, a hush fell over them all as Ben kneeled on the stairs and Fairy Godmother approached her wand. She first embraced Queen Belle, then curtsied to King Beast, the king bowing so that she could remove his crown. The woman then approached Ben, placing the crown on his head, the jewels glittering in the light.

Gabby felt herself tense as she watched the Beast's spell jar be removed from the wand, her stomach sinking in dread. The intricately crafted wand was now in it's owner's hands and she approached the kneeling prince, her face expressing the pride she felt for the boy.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of _Auradon_ with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

Gabby looked at Mal, seeing the conflict on her face. She, however, knew they were going through with it. It was their only option.

"I do solemnly swear." Ben's voice rang throughout the room with confidence as he smiled at Fairy Godmother.

"Then it is my honor, and my joy," Fairy Godmother announced, tapping Ben on each shoulder, "to bless our new king-"

The room exploded in gasps of shock as the wand was removed from Fairy Godmother's grasp. Gabby's head snapped to her right. Mal was still there, looking just as shocked as everyone else. Then who...?

In the middle of the room stood Jane, struggling to hold the sparking wand.

 _Oh, no..._

A bolt of magic escaped the wand and crashed through one of the windows, causing glass to rain down on their heads. Lucian moved in front of Gabby to act as a shield while Ben did the same with Mal.

"Child, what are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother screamed, staring at her struggling daughter in horror.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" the girl shouted right back. _"Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!"_

Only Mal, Ben, Gabby, and Lucian stood near the girl as she twirled in an attempt to reign in the magic of the wand. Gabby knew Jane wasn't strong enough, though, and Mal seemed to know it too. She ran for Jane, fighting for control of the wand. This was it...

Gabby tugged Lucian around to face her, tears rimming her eyes as she stared straight into his. "What-?"

"I love you," she whispered, quickly kissing his cheek. "Please, remember that."

Before Lucian could say anything, Gabby shoved him towards the King and Queen, rushing to Mal's side, who had finally gotten the wand out of Jane's hand and was standing in a defensive stance with the wand held before her as a weapon.

Gabriella slid behind her, her violin and bow in hand as she whispered, "Reverse."

Her violin transformed into her bow in a cloud of green sparkles, her case her quiver, stocked with new and improved arrows, and her musical bow now an arrow she fitted to the string and notched, having no specific target in mind but aiming towards the biggest threats, King Beast and Fairy Godmother. She waited for Mal's signal, tensed and prepared to protect her.

"Mal." Gabby focused her sight on Ben. "Give me the wand."

Gabby narrowed her eyes as Mal shouted back at him, "Stand back!" The doors burst open as their other friends came running towards them.

"It's okay..."

"Ben, I said stay back!"

"I would listen to her," Gabriella said calmly, her face blank once again, just like it had been the day she came to _Auradon_. "I will not hesitate to shoot you where you stand."

"I told you so!" Audrey exclaimed, only to scream when Mal faced her with the wand. Gabby saw a guard rushing towards them from the crowd, and changed her aim, loosing the arrow and grabbing another before the first struck the guard. The crowd screamed in fright, but, instead of piercing his body, the arrow's head exploded into a net and trapped the guard.

Gabby refocused her gaze on the threats before her. "Call off your guards. The next one will not be as lucky."

King Beast slowly held up his hand, signaling the guards to halt.

"Let's go!" Carlos exclaimed anxiously.

"Revenge time!" Jay added, standing in front of the younger boy.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked, stepping forward, wary of the arrow pointed in his direction.

"We have no choice, Ben! Our parents-"

Ben cut Mal off. "Your parents made their choice, now you make yours..." He took another step towards Mal.

The wand wielding girl was then pushed back, a red clad body standing in front of her. Gabby had an arrow aimed right between Ben's eyes, and he could see it wasn't a trick arrow. It was an actual arrowhead, sharpened into a deadly point.

"Stay. Away. From _her_!" Gabby shouted, glaring dangerously into his eyes. She wouldn't let him corrupt Mal's choice. This was _their_ decision. Not his...

"Ella," a soft voice spoke, catching her attention.

Lucian made his way towards them, taking a stand between Ben and her. Now, her arrow was aimed at his head, and she felt stomach sink.

"Lucian, move," she whispered, pleading for him to move. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mal pointing the wand at Ben, who had moved to stand in front of her. When Gabby moved her bow to aim at Ben, Lucian followed, never letting her arrow aim anywhere but at him. "Please, Lucian, I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't..."

"I-I think I want to be good..." Mal said softly, her eyes flicking over to Gabby once before looking back at Ben.

"You are good..."

" **How do you know that**?!" both girls demanded in unison, staring at the boys in front of them.

Gabby focused on Luc, wishing he would just move.

"Remember when you told me why you never miss?" he asked, stepping closer to her. "You told me your hands never shake...they're shaking right now..." He was right; her hands were trembling, ruining her aim as she still pointed it at him. Within her, her mind and her heart battled for control.

 _Stop shaking! Stop being weak..._

 _I don't want to hurt him!_

 _He's an obstacle in the way of completing the mission! Of proving father wrong! Proving **I'm** the best!_

 _That's all he ever wanted to prove for himself,_ she realized. _And it ruined him. It made him no better than the beasts he hunted...it made him **worse**..._

Her arrow clattered to the ground as she backed away from him and into Jay, who set a steady hand on her shoulder. Her eyes never left Lucian. "I can't do it..." Her voice cracked as a single tear fell down her face. Gabby closed her eyes, and turned away. "I can't hurt you..." _Anymore than I already have..._

"I want to listen to my heart, too..." Mal said quietly as she lowered the wand and turned to her friends. She saw the arrow on the ground and looked to its owner, who was looking at her with the saddest gaze imaginable. "My heart is telling me that we are _not_ our parents."

The four other children looked at Mal in confusion, some in slight hope. Gabby opened her eyes to watch Mal, the knots in her stomach starting to loosen as Mal continued.

She turned to Jay. "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy." Mal smiled at him. "Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." Jay's lips curved into a smile as cheers came from the crowd.

Mal then turned to Carlos. "And you...scratching Dude's belly makes you happy...who would've thought?" This was met by laughs at Carlos's bashful expression.

Mal then looked at Evie. "And Evie...you do _not_ have to play dumb to get a guy...you are so smart!" Evie laughed a bit, trying to hold back tears.

Finally, Mal turned to Gabriella, smiling at the other girl's conflicted expression. "Gabby...Gabriella, hurting people doesn't make you happy, making new things does..." Mal then looked over at the boy standing with Ben, who was smiling at Gabby encouragingly. The blank face crumbled as she locked gazes with him. "And...Lucian makes you really happy...happier than I've ever seen you..."

Gabriella sent a wobbly smile at the boy, who beamed back at her.

 _He doesn't hate me...he **doesn't** hate me..._

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil...it doesn't make me happy..." Mal smiled as she tried not to cry. "I want to go to school...and be with Ben..." The hall began to fill with chatter as Ben looked at Mal with surprised delight as she turned to face him, holding up her hand and showing him his ring. "Because Ben makes me really happy..."

Ben smiled right back at her, his eyes twinkling in happiness as they locked gazes until she turned to face her friends.

"Us being friends makes me really happy...not destroying things."

Gabby broke her stare with Luc to look at Mal.

"I choose good, guys," Mal declared, holding her arm out and her hand in a fist.

They were all still, their expressions conflicted before Jay stepped forward, touching his fist to Mal's. "I choose good, too."

Then followed Evie. "I choose good."

Their eyes came to rest on Gabriella, who was staring at them with a blank expression once again. They began to fear she would refuse, until she spoke.

"All my life, I have been second best, third best actually...even with all of you in my life, I felt...alone, because we all did. I never felt as if...as if I had someone that just...knew me; understood what I wanted to say when I couldn't say it. For the first time in my life, I feel like..." She looked at each of their faces. "I...feel as though we're not outcasts...there are people that _care_ about us...and what we do..." Gabriella smiled at Lucian, who was looking as if he were barely holding himself back from sprinting to her. " _I_ have someone who _loves me_...and I-I..." She felt her small smile widen as she looked into Lucian's loving eyes. "I love him... _so much_...and I came so close to giving it up, and..." She closed the distance between herself and her friends. "I don't want to ever coming that close again."

Gabriella pressed her fist with the others, smiling at Lucian. "I choose good."

Now, all their focus was on Carlos, who looked as if he were afraid to follow their lead.

 _Come on, Carlos...I know you want this._

"So, just to be clear...we don't have to be worried about how _really_ mad our parents will be?" This caused the group to laugh. "Because they're gonna to be really, _really_ mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here," Ben assured, smiling at the younger boy.

Carlos returned the smile, nodding his head a bit. "Okay, then...good." Carlos pressed his fist to all of theirs, and their eyes turned to Ben and Lucian, who were watching the group with matching smiles. Mal and Gabriella twitched their heads toward the cluster of hands, and the two boys came forward, pressing their fists with the others. Gabriella looked up at Lucian, and smiled a huge smile as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist.

The peace was destroyed by the sound of glass shattering and green mist entering the room. Gabriella gasped, dread filling her as the figure materialized before them.

 _No, oh, please, no!_

"I'm back!" Maleficent crowed, smiling wide.

"Go away, mother," Mal sighed, her eyes watching her mother in sadness.

"She's funny!" Maleficent snorted, laughing as she bent forward towards the royal family, where Ben stood before his mother in an attempt to protect her. Behind the king, Gabriella could see Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chip, and Lucian doing the same with Mrs. Potts, Maurice, and Fifi. "You're very funny...Here." Maleficent pointed in front of herself. "Wand me. Chop, chop."

Mal made it appear as if she were about to hand the wand to Maleficent, and causing Ben to shout "No!", but tossed it to Fairy Godmother at the last moment.

The woman caught it and began to cast the spell. _"Bibbidi, bobbidi-"_

"Boo!" Maleficent mocked, raising her scepter. The crowd gasped, then went still. They were like statues, none moving even to breathe. "Sike!" Maleficent cackled as she made her way towards the wand. Her attention was then caught by King Beast. She removed his glasses, biting the end of the frame as her eyes scanned him up and down. "Mmm, in another time, in another time..." Gabby felt herself shudder in disgust. Maleficent then began to sing under her breath as she placed his glasses on his head, and then snatched the wand out of Fairy Godmother's hand, moving under her arms and taunting the still woman. "Where should we start? Why don't we start by getting rid of _this_?" Ben's ring flew from Mal's hand and onto the wand. "Perfect fit!" At last, Maleficent arrived at Ben, scrutinizing the young boy by turning his face toward her. She messed up his crown and pushed his face back to the way it originally was. "Falling in love is _weak_ and ridiculous. It's not what you want."

Gabriella felt herself tense up. _How would **she** know? She's never been in love!_

"You don't know what I want!" Mal's voice showed she was on the verge of crying. "Mom, have you ever _once_ asked me what _I_ want? I'm not you!"

"Well, _obviously_! I've had years and years and years...and _years_ of practice being evil. You _get_ there."

"No, I will not!" Mal stood strong before her mother. "And I _really_ wish you had never gotten there yourself...Love is _not_ weak or ridiculous...it's actually really amazing."

"I know _one thing_ , young lady, you have _no room_ for love in your life!" Maleficent snarled, pointing the wand at Mal.

 _"And now I command,  
Wand to my hand!"_

The wand glowed gold and ripped itself from Maleficent's grasp, flying into Mal's. As Mal marveled at her handiwork, Gabriella slid in front of her, an arrow notched at the evil fairy that was practically seething in anger.

"I hardly think so!" Maleficent began to pace in a circle. "I think this is tedious and very immature. Gimme the wand! _Gimme the wand_!"

"We're immature?" Gabriella drawled, aiming her bow at Maleficent. "Do you hear yourself right now?"

"Silence, you little brat!" Maleficent hissed, glaring at Gabriella. "Here I thought you actually had a _brain_ in that thick skull!"

Gabriella scoffed. "I do, that's why I'm aiming at _you_."

Mal raised the wand as if to attack Maleficent.

"Wait, Mal." The girl looked at Carlos. "Maybe good really _is_ more powerful than evil..."

"Oh, _please_ ," Maleficent sneered. "You're killing me. Arf!" Gabriella smirked as a little dog came charging down the aisle, jumping at Maleficent and trying to bite her face. "Ugh! The breath! The breath! Get off me!" As Maleficent threw Dude off her, Jay grabbed her staff in an attempt to pull it away. Maleficent smirked, leaning close to him and grabbing his arm as she sent Gabriella a look. "Gaston should be jealous." Maleficent then shoved Jay away from her. Something whistled through the air, making Maleficent turn and block the projectile with her staff. The arrow clattered uselessly to the ground. The evil fairy looked over at Gabriella, who had another arrow notched and pointed in her direction. " _Enough_! You _all_...will... _regret this_!" Maleficent spun as green smoke surrounded her once more.

Gabriella thought fast, exchanging her normal arrow for a zip-line one as she looked at her friends. "Run!"

She then shot her arrow at one of the balconies, the line connecting to her bow and pulling her up as her friends began to run as the giant purple dragon that was Maleficent emerged from the smoke, roaring out in anger. She watched the dragon fly through the air, chasing Jay all over the hall. She needed to think fast...

She tore the extra material that comprised her skirt, leaving it perfectly cut to just her knees and revealing black leggings and her boots. She balanced on the edge of the balcony, her bow slung over her shoulder as she watched the moving mass, preparing herself. Once Maleficent was just about under her position, she jumped, the air whistling past her as she plummeted. She landed heavily on the dragons back, nearly falling but she held on. Maleficent noticed the weight at the start of her neck, and reared up into the air, attempting to shake the girl off. Gabriella held on stubbornly, giving Jay a chance to reach their friends while she began to climb the spines on Maleficent's neck, reaching her head even as the dragon twirled and bucked in the air.

Gabriella seized one horn in her right hand while her left reached into her quiver and grabbed two arrows. One she set in between her teeth, the other she raised high in the air. As Maleficent rose higher and higher, Gabriella brought the arrow down with a shout. Maleficent roared as the arrow pierced the skin, and screeched even louder when electricity surged through her head. Gabriella then took the other arrow and clicked the manual release on the arrowhead. She now straddled Maleficent's head, just behind her horns and out of the electricity's range. With both hands, she grabbed each end of the arrow and pulled, revealing a long expanse of black rope. She adjusted the head, clicking it into place so that the hooks she installed in it popped out. She swung the hook covered arrowhead in a circle then released, watching in satisfaction when it hit its mark: just above one side of Maleficent's mouth. Gabriella tugged on the rope, setting hook, and then stood. She spotted Evie and smiled.

"Evie, little help?!"

Evie moved forward as Gabriella jumped. "Magic mirror, shine a bright light!"

The light of the mirror blinded Maleficent, causing her to jerk her head back. This, then, gave Gabriella the momentum to swing around the dragon's snout, effectively closing her mouth and cutting off her main weapon. She then glanced down at Jay.

"Get ready!"

The boy nodded, rushing forward as Gabriella stabbed the other end of the arrow into Maleficent and dropped. Jay barely caught her, and they rolled across the ground, thankfully away from the dragon that was struggling to release herself and stop the electricity surging in her head.

"Seriously, Gabby?!" Carlos shouted, watching as Jay and Gabriella got to their feet. "When did you make those?! And why did you bring them?!"

"Always be prepared, and what do you think I did when I went to club? Make out with Lucian the whole time?"

"...Kind of."

"We'll discuss this later."

A roar echoed around them as Maleficent ripped away her temporary muzzle and crushed the arrow imbedded in her head against a pillar.

"Get behind me!" Mal stood in front of them, standing against her mother for one final showdown. "Leave my friends alone!" The dragon lifted her mighty head and glared down at them. "This between you and me, mother..."

The dragon's eyes glowed green as mother and daughter stared each other down, each trying to outlast the other.

 _"The strength of evil  
Is good as none,  
When stands before  
Five Hearts as one!"_

Each of them stood behind Mal, supporting her as she continued to chant.

 _"The strength of evil  
Is good as none,  
When stands before  
Five Hearts as one!"_

Mal's voice became stronger as her eyes bore into her mother's, the magic stemming from both stifling in the room.

 _" **The strength of evil  
Is good as none,  
When stands before  
Five Hearts as one!**"_

Mal's voice echoed with more power with each word she spoke, the green glow of her eyes shining brighter and brighter.

 _Come on, Mal..._ Gabriella thought. _You can beat her!_

The dragon's eyes suddenly stopped glowing and she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. The teens gasped, looking all around for the giant creature. They rushed forward as Fairy Godmother unfroze, each wondering what Mal did. They soon discovered the dragon was now a tiny lizard.

"Mal, how did you do that?" Gabriella asked in shock, staring down at the lizard.

"I don't know..."

"No, no, no," Fairy Godmother assured, coming to stop before them. "Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so...itty bitty."

"Is she going to be like that forever?" Mal asked, kneeling before her mother.

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love, so can she..."

"Besides, Mal, she might be small, but she didn't fade from existence," Gabriella pointed out, setting a hand on Mal's shoulder. "So, she isn't completely heartless..."

Mal laughed quietly, and handed the wand to Fairy Godmother. "I believe this belongs to you..."

Fairy Godmother smiled, pulling the ring free from the wand. "And I believe _this_ belongs to you." Mal accepted the ring and slid it back on her finger, smiling at it warmly. "You all have earned yourselves an _A_ in goodness class." The five students laughed, but still smiled at Fairy Godmother, who turned around with her arms raised. _"Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!"_

The hall unfroze, and a, human, roar sounded as Ben charged forward and King Beast began to. Lucian also charged forward with a cry, followed by Lumiere while Chip and Cogsworth stayed positioned in front of Mrs. Potts and Maurice. Belle and Fifi were quick to calm their husbands while Mal and Gabriella halted their boyfriends.

"Ben!"

"Lucian!"

The two girls assured their boyfriends that all was okay and that they had solved it. They two boys panted, looking around the hall in slight relief. Once Lucian was calmed down, Gabriella threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder when he caught her. Her body shook as she cried into his shoulder, increasing in intensity when he wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist.

"I'm sorry...I'm _so_ sorry..." she hiccupped, clinging to the boy tightly. "I love you so much...I d-didn't want to- I-I almost h-hurt you...I almost l-lost you!"

Lucian hugged her back just as tightly. "Shh, shh...it's okay, _chérie_ , I know. You did the right thing..."

Gabriella pulled back, her lips formed into a wobbly smile. "Why is it that ever since I've met you, I've cried more since then than I have my entire life...?"

Lucian smiled right back. "Because, crying doesn't make you weak...it just means that you've been strong for so long, that you need a break." **(I don't remember where I heard this, but it seemed like the perfect line to put in this.)**

"I guess so..."

Lucian then twirled her around once more, making her laugh as he started to babble in French. "Lucian, you're cute when you babble but I can't understand a single word you're saying..."

Lucian blushed, but calmed down as he set her back on her feet. "I am just...very happy that you..."

Gabriella smiled softly. "I know."

"Hey! Careful!" The couple turned to Mal, who put a hand on the Beast's spell jar trapping her mother. "That's my mom."

The man bowed then scurried away, making the rest of them chuckle. Gabriella dragged Lucian with her to join the group hug with the others.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay cheered.

 _"Ohay, ohay, hey!"_

* * *

Fireworks exploded in the sky in a multitude of colors, lighting up the sky as students danced all over the place. Mal and Evie excitedly altered their dresses so they were short like Gabriella's, laughing as they headed for the stage. They smiled as the beat started.

 **Mal, Gabriella, and Evie:**

 _Oh yeah!  
Oh yeah, yeah!  
Let's set it off!  
Oh, yeah.  
You can make it happen!_

 _Ohay, ohay hey!_

Ben walked onto the stage, his jacket unbuttoned, after being deposited by the students carrying his throne.

 **Ben:**

 _Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise,  
Write the book, the story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night!_

 _(Ohay, ohay)_

Mal strutted towards him, taking Ben's hand so that he could spin her around.

 **Mal:**

 _Break the spell,  
We were born this way!  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
_

 _Ohay, ohay!_

Two lines of students formed and Evie appeared, walking down the created aisle and doing her own little dance at the end before joining the formation, her and Doug dancing with each other.

 **Evie:**

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet,  
Let's set it off, and rock this beat.  
Dance till your heart is wild and free.  
_

 _(Ooh, oh, oh!)_

 _Feelin' the power, let it all out.  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout!_

The floor cleared for Gabriella and Lucian as they strutted towards each other. Lucian took her hand and pulled her close, supporting her back as she bent backwards, and the spun together. Once she was upright, the two began to dance in sync.

 **Gabriella:**

 _Stereotypes step aside,  
The true me is in the light!  
Go ahead and stare,  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere!  
_

Ben, Mal, Doug, Evie, Lucian, and Gabriella linked arms and walked in a circle. Ben then lifted Mal in the air and Lucian followed his lead with Gabriella.

 **All:**

 _We got the keys,  
The kingdom's ours._

 _(Ooh, oh, oh)  
(Ohay, ohay)_

 _Let's set it off! Oh, yeah!  
Start a chain reaction and never let it stop!  
Let's set it off! Oh, yeah!  
You can make it happen with everything you got.  
Let's set off!  
_

The students all began to dance together, having the time of their life as they sang.

 **All:**

 _(Get ready, set it off!)_

 _C'mon!_

 _(We got to set if off!)_

 _On the right!_

 _(Get ready, set it off!)_

 _To the left!_

 _(Ohay, ohay hey!)_

On a stone bench near the stage, Jane sat alone, her short bob now held back in a curly up-do, seeming sad and lonely as she thought she wouldn't be asked to dance. Jay and Carlos sat on either side of her, giving her big smiles, which she timidly returned. Both boys offered her a hand each, and she took both, allowing them to lift her up and skip towards the stage.

 **Jay:**

 _Yo, it's time to set this thing off!  
Let's make it happen now!  
I'ma make my own future,  
Ignore all the rumors  
Show 'em how passion sound!  
_

While Jay took a seat on the stage steps, Carlos led Jane onto the dancefloor, quickly integrating her into the dancing.

 **Carlos:**

 _They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me 'cause my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now  
Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now!_

While Jay was sitting on the steps, Lonnie confidently strutted towards Jay and pulled him from his seated position into a dance.

 **Lonnie: (Yes, I changed it.)**

 _Feelin' the power, let it all out  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout!  
_

 **Ben:**

 _We got the keys,  
The kingdom's ours!_

The couples all paired off with each other, dancing and just making each other laugh. Gabriella twirled around, Lucian's arm the only thing returning her to her place before him. They leaned in close, their lips nearly touching...

 **All:**

 _(Ooh, oh, oh)_

 _Ooh, yeah!_

 _(Ohay, ohay)_

 _Let's set if off! Oh, yeah!_

 _(Let's set this off!)_

 _Start a chain reaction,  
And never let it stop!  
Let's set if off!_

 _(Let's set this off!)_

 _Oh, yeah!_

 _(Let's set this off!)_

 _You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off!  
_

 _(Get ready, set it off!)_

 _C'mon!_

 _(We got to set it off!)_

 _That's right!_

 _(Get ready, set it off!)_

 _To the left!_

 _(We got to set it off!)_

 _Get ready, set it off!  
We got to set it off!  
Get ready, set it off!_

 _(C'mon!)_

 _Three, two, one, uh!_

At the last second, Gabriella turned her face to the side, laughing at Lucian's pout before she dragged him back into dancing crowd, glancing up to see Mal and Ben had moved up to the balcony.

 **All:**

 _Ooh, yeah!  
Let's set it off!  
Oh, yeah!  
Let's set it off!  
Oh, yeah!_

 _(Let's set this off!)_

 _You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!_

 _(Get ready, set it off!)_

 _C'mon!_

 _(We got to set it off!)_

 _To the left!_

 _(Get ready, set it off!)_

 _To the right!_

 _(We got to set it off!)_

 _What?_

As the fireworks exploded once more in the sky, Gabriella pulled Lucian close, their lips melding over each other into a perfect kiss. They were deaf to the cheers and dancing students around them, simply focused on each other. When they broke a part, Gabriella looked up at him with a smile.

 _Well, I bet now you think the stories over, huh? Mal got her prince, Jay learned that he didn't need to steal for his happiness, Carlos learned dogs aren't rabid pack animals, and Evie learned that it's more than okay for her to be smart._

 _And I got an amazing guy that loves me, and I love right back. He may not be a prince, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

 _Five kids came to_ Auradon _and learned a valuable lesson: being good isn't all that bad..._

 _Wait, I'm getting off topic. Having too much fun, you know?_

 _Anyway, this isn't the end. This is only the beginning; a little prequel to the rest of our lives here in_ Auradon _. Maybe someday you'll hear about it, but for now...I'm living for the now._

 ** _"Ella, quit narrating and get back to dancing!"_**

 _And that's my queue!_

They all danced long into the night, enjoying the music and the company. For once in their lives, the misfit group of villains' kids felt like they belonged, and they did. And one particular descendant learned being silent, and "evil" for that matter, wasn't all it used to be cracked up to be.

Besides, good always triumphs over evil in the end.

 **And done! I finished it! Yes! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Your support has been my driving force to finish this! Now, I'll be posting a one-shot book based off this story, and I will be accepting requests as long as they do not exceed the rating. :) I already have one idea in mind, but I have school, so can't write it yet. I was at home sick today, so I spent half of it writing this. For the one-shot book, though, any of the pairings here or that I have hinted at, will not be changed, because they are perfect the way they are. Anyway, PM me requests, and be prepared for fluff, because I love it, as shown by the previous chapter. Okay, I'm done. Keep an eye out, because I have other stories that will be coming soon.**

 **Thanks again everybody!**


End file.
